


I Wanna Be Yours {l.s./bdsm/hybrid!louis}

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Actor!Harry, Angst, BDSM, Dom!Harry, Dom!Zayn, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, Kitten Niall, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, cute!louis, dom!ashton, famous!harry, harry is so mean to liam, hybrid!louis, i love liam, innocent!louis, kitten!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, mean!Zayn, protective!harry, puppy!calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where louis is a crossdresser and harry is his dominant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Now, this one is named Louis William Tomlinson. He's nineteen, born on December 24th. He's been here at the auction house since he was sixteen. He's never had a dom before, and he's a virgin. I'll start the bidding at... five hundred!" The auctioneer announced. The auctioneer only set the price so low because normally people never bitted over Louis. They weren't too fond of the fact that Louis has been here for so long, they thought something was wrong with him. But, he did set it at a high price technically in Louis' situation, since Louis was raped several times, and he informed the crowd that he was a virgin. 

Louis' wrists and ankles were cuffed to the wall and he was stark naked. He was so uncomfortable, all he wanted was for the workers to release him and send him back to his cage. He doesn't like his cage at all, especially since he can barely move, but he would rather be in there than naked in front of hundreds of strangers. 

"One thousand!" A buyer shouted. Louis' breath hitched and his head shot up. It was hard to see the man's face, but he appeared to be tan. 

Just as the auctioneer was about to announce that Louis was sold, another man bitted. "Two thousand!"

Louis was utterly shocked. Two men had betted for him. 

"Three thousand!" The first bidder shouted. 

"Five thousand!" The second one called out. 

There were a few moments of silence before the first one yelled, "five thousand five hundred!"

Immediately, the second bidder stated clearly and loudly, "seven thousand." 

The auction man shouts, "sold to number 47! Please come over to collect your new submissive."

Two workers at the auction release Louis from the cuffs and help him down. Louis winced and whimpered as he walked off the stage. His bum still hurt from the punishment he received in the morning. He was caught touching himself, and the consequences were sever. He received fifty swats to the bum. He colored when they reached thirty five, but the workers just told Louis to shut up. 

Louis kept his eyes glued to the floor, knowing dominants didn't like it when submissives looked at them without permission. His looked dry and dirty. He was, however, barefoot and walking on dirt. 

Louis could hear footsteps coming toward him. He assumed it was his dominant. 

He felt fingertips raise his head by his chin. "You can look at me," his dominant whispered. 

His dominant had light skin with olive green eyes and long curly hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt with red stripes. "Hello, Louis. I'm Harry Styles, your new dom. But I prefer for you to call me daddy."

"O-Okay," Louis stuttered. He was so nervous and his palms were sweating. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay what?"

It took a while for Louis but he eventually caught on. "Okay, daddy."

A/N: it's short, I know. I wasn't actually planning this but I've been reading soo many BDSM fics today I couldn't resist writing one myself. I'll probably update again tonight but if I do it's not going to be long. The chapters will get longer, though!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ended up carrying Louis back to his car. When he saw the poor lad limping, he picked him up in his arms and refused to let him down and let him walk. Just as he was about to exit the building though, someone gripped Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes narrowed and he spun around. 

Harry recognized the man instantly. It was the man who tried to buy Louis. He wouldn't have him, Harry wouldn't let him. Harry got Louis fair and square. 

"What do you want?" Harry spat. Louis whimpered at his daddy's sudden change of attitude. 

"I'll offer you more money, I'll offer you anything," the man begged and licked his lips. 

"No, he's mine. I bought him with my own money." 

The man clenched his fists then locked eyes with Louis and smirked. "My name is Zayn Malik. You better remember it, because soon you'll be screaming it."

"Shut the fuck up and leave us alone!" Harry growled and turned around. He marched out of the building, with Louis' small fists clung to his shirt. Louis didn't like the man. He made Louis uncomfortable and he made Harry upset, which Louis didn't like. 

Louis' head shot up once they were out of the auction house. Since nobody has ever bought him, he hasn't been outside for a very long time. Not much has changed since Louis has been outside, except there were new buildings around town. 

Louis' eyeballs almost burst out of his eye sockets once he laid eyes on Harry's vehicle. It was a white limo. His daddy must have a lot of money. He didn't know a lot about cars, but he knew limos were expensive. Harry opened the door for Louis, and then gently sat him down. Louis winced a little due to his bum, making Harry concerned.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. 

For a moment, Louis wanted to say yes. But something he knew was that almost every dominant doesn't tolerate lying. "L-Louis' bum hurts." Louis whimpered.

"What happened?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"M-Men spanked Louis this morning." 

Harry frowned and closed the door to the car. He walked around the car and opened the door on the other side. As he got in, he asked, "Why'd they spank you?"

"L-Louis was touching h-himself," Louis admitted and hung his head. He instantly regretted saying that. Now Harry was going to think he was a bad sub and take him back. 

Harry hummed. "Well, we'll put some cream on your bum when we get home. I'm going to go over the rules with you right now, alright?"

Louis nodded and looked over to the front of the car. There was a driver, and Harry didn't even greet him, which Louis thought was strange. Before Harry started speaking the driver started up the car and they were driving out of the parking lot. 

"Rule number one, don't call me by my first name. Second, no touching yourself without permission," he said and narrowed his eyes at Louis. 

Louis shuddered and nodded. Harry grinned and continued on with the rules. "Three, you must not leave our house without telling me where you're going. Usually I'll go with you, unless something comes up." 

Louis' heart melted at Harry's words. Our house. "Four, you must not have sexual desires for other men. Now that you're my submissive, you're mine."

Louis nodded. "Yes, daddy's."

"Five, never tell me no, unless you're coloring. You do know how the coloring system works, right, Louis?" Harry inquired. 

"Yes, Louis do."

"Alright, well when we get home I want you to write down your reds and greens. Anyway, number six, no cursing. Seven, no attitude. Eight, never barge into my office. Always knock. Nine, after a punishment you must thank me. Ten, don't lie to me. Eleven, if you've done something naughty I want you to tell me. Your punishment will be worse if I find out you did something without telling me. Twelve, if we ever go out and there's paparazzi you must ignore them. Understood?"

Louis' eyes widened at the mention of paparazzi. "D-Daddy? Why would there be pap-papar-arzzi? What is paparaz-zzi?"

"They're people who photograph me whenever I go out and ask questions. They do it because I'm an actor." Harry smirked.

"H-Have daddy been in a lot of movies?" Louis asked, genuinely curious. 

Harry laughed. "I guess you could say that. Maybe if you're a good boy we can cuddle tonight and watch one of my movies." Harry winked. 

A/N: this is short and it sucks I know but thank you so much for the kind comments on the last chapter! Sorry if I don't update much, I have another wattpad account and I'm writing a different story. My writing is much better on the other account, and the writing on this story is rushed and just kind of bad. I'm gonna edit it later on and I'm actually going to improve my writing on this story. I hope to update soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis felt as if he didn't belong in Harry's house. Harry's house was elegant and breathtaking, and Louis felt dirty and ugly. Louis was perfectly healthy, but he couldn't stop thinking that if he touched something it would suddenly become ugly. 

Harry placed the hybrid down in a chair sitting at the counter. The dominant quickly walked behind the kitchen counter and asked Louis, "are you hungry? Or do you want to shower or something?"

Louis contemplated for a moment. He's never taken a shower in his life, he's heard about them, but usually at the auction house he was sprayed with a hose. If they wanted to get him really clean, they'd dump him head first into a bathtub and try to drown him for amusement. 

"W-whatever daddy wants," Louis mumbles and hangs his head low. 

"Louis," Harry said sternly but gently at the same time, "I asked you what you wanted. Also, pick your head up and look at me when you're talking, please."

Louis shot his head up as fast as a bullet and gulped. "H-hungry, t-thirsty too..." Louis whimpers. 

"Is there anything you would like to eat and drink?"

"Water, please, daddy."

Harry nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I'm going to make us some grilled cheese sandwiches, alright? Normally, Niall would make us this meal, but today I gave him the day off. You should be meeting him tomorrow."

Louis nodded and bit his lip. After Harry and Louis ate their sandwiches, Harry decided it was time to give Louis a warm bath and clean him up a bit. So, he picked him up bridal style and carried him to his restroom. 

"D-daddy?" Louis inquired. "Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom," Harry answered. "After your bath, I'll show you more around the house, okay?" 

Louis tensed in Harry's arms as Harry swung the bathroom door open. Memories from the auction house flooded Louis' mind, causing him to whine and bury his head in Harry's arms. 

"Louis, are you alright?" Harry asked and released Louis from his arms, making him stand. 

Harry gaped at Louis once he saw tears streaming down his cheeks. "D-daddy, p-please, do not p-punish Louis! Louis does not know what he did wrong! L-Louis is sorry, very very sorry!" 

"L-Louis," Harry stammered. "What makes you think I'm going to punish you?"

"B-bath, auction h-house." Louis felt as if he was going to throw up. 

"Darling," Harry sighed. "you aren't making any sense." Harry sat on the ledge of the bathtub and patted his thigh. "Why don't you sit on my lap and tell me about it, if you can?"

Louis scurried over to Harry's lap and sat right down on his thigh. After a few minutes filled with sniffling and sobs escaping Louis' perfect pink lips, he finally spoke, "a-at auction house, men would grab Louis' head and put it in bath. L-Louis c-couldn't breath! T-they would do it t-to make fun of Louis but also as p-punishment. Louis t-tried coloring but they wouldn't listen-n!"

Harry's eyes softened at the poor hybrid crying in his lap, but his fists were clenched at his sides. Harry swore to himself that he'd track down these men and make them endure the pain Louis has, but as of right now, he had to comfort his submissive. "Baby, look at me," Harry said softly and lifted Louis' chin with his pointer finger. "I would never do that to you, ever. If I ever hurt you and it's not a punishment, you need to let me know. Now I can assure you, I would never intentionally hurt you, but if you're ever uncomfortable you need to let me know. You're never going to be treated that way, understand?"

Louis sat in Harry's lap, soaking up his words like a sponge in the shower. "U-understand," he said and smiled softly at Harry. 

A/N 2: ok 1. Sorry it's short and shitty I really wanted to get this published asap. I swear next chapter will be longer and hopefully better.   
2\. PLEASE stop complaining about Zayn being "the bad guy" because he's not alone I don't want to spoil too much but Zayn isn't the only bad guy omg  
3\. THANKS for all the positive feedback love u guys!  
p.s. btw sorry for any typos i didn't edit   
p.p.s. Louis speaks in third person in case you didn't catch onto that yet lmao


	4. Chapter 4

warning: some mentions of rape and another thing with rape but it isn't really like an attempted rape idk sorry it's hard to explain without giving it away 

Louis was pacing around Harry's bedroom, frantically pulling at his hair. "Bad Louis bad Louis bad Louis bad Louis," he mumbled to himself. 

Harry left Louis alone with crayons and a coloring book inside his, their, room while he had an important meeting over Skype. Louis sprawled himself out on a very expensive looking white couch while he scribbled into his coloring book. As he changed colors, he never put them back in the box. Instead, he dropped them at his sides and was ignorant to the fact that the crayons were pressing into the white couch by his squirming around, making a certain part of the couch rainbow colors. 

It wasn't until Louis needed to color the barn red and needed the red crayon back when he realized what he had done. He had just broke the one rule Harry gave him before he left. 

"Don't make a mess of anything with the crayons, please kitten. Crayons only color things on paper, okay?"

This meant Louis would be punished the second Harry sees the couch. This also meant, in Louis' mind, Harry would punish him just like how the workers at the auction house would punish him. 

They would ignore Louis' colors, rape him, and practically leave him on the ground to die. From the moment Louis met Harry he felt safe with him, until now. Harry was going to turn into those people who worked at the auction house, Louis knew it. 

With tears running down his cheeks, he ran to Harry's closet, slammed the door shut and shut the light off. Louis began to panic a little, he has always been afraid of the dark, but if the light was on Harry would find him. 

Louis didn't know when Harry would be back from his meeting. What he did know was that he would live in the closet for forever and ever. Harry's hoodies and other clothing articles were all over the place, (which Louis loved to wear) comforting the kitten. When Harry wasn't home he would easily just sneak out and grab something to eat from the kitchen. The plan was foolproof, in Louis' mind. 

-

At then end of the meeting, Harry was irritated and exhausted. All they talked about in the meeting was Louis. How they're going to expose him and their relationship to the public without it being a problem. Hybrids as submissives are very rare, because usually they're used as slaves, so usually people are disgusted by them. So disgusted, there's been killing sprees on hybrids before. 

They wanted Harry to go out into public soon with Louis, like at a mall. Then, Harry would talk about him at an interview. The only problem was, Louis had to wear a beanie and keep his tail tucked into his pants. 

Harry felt awful for his kitten having to hide who he truly is, but it's for his own good. All he wanted to do right now was cuddle his sub. 

Harry rushed up stairs and padded to his bedroom. He creaked the door open, expecting to see a smiling hybrid coloring peacefully into his book but instead, he was met with an empty room. 

Harry frowned, approaching the coach. "Fuck, Louis," Harry groans as he notices the stain of crayons on the couch. But he didn't care about the stain that much. No, he just wanted to find his kitten. He just wanted to cuddle him and kiss him and watch movies with him. And maybe spank him a few times for being so careless with the crayons, but really, he just wanted to show his hybrid love. 

"Louis?" Harry called out. 

Silence. 

With a huff, Harry dropped to his knees and looked underneath his bed. 

Nothing. 

He looked in the bathroom connected to the bedroom, nothing. 

Then, he decides to open up the closest. Swiftly, Harry makes his way to his closet and swings the door open. If Louis wasn't in this closet or anywhere else in this house he'd throw a whole search party. 

Harry flicked the lights on and then saw the pile of blazers covering what appeared to be a shaking lump. Obviously, the shaking lump was Louis. 

"Kitten," Harry cooed and kneeled down by Louis. "Please come out, I promise I'm not too angry with you."

"L-Louis isn't here!" Louis yelped. 

"Lou," Harry cackles. "Babydoll, there's no need for this. Please let daddy see your pretty face. Daddy feels a little down right now, and you would definitely make him feel better."

Hearing those words, Louis sprang up from the pile, and rushing into Harry's lap. "No, no, no! Don't be sad, daddy! Louis is sorry he made daddy sad! Louis will fix mess Louis promise!"

It took a while for Harry to realize what Louis was talking about. 

"Oh," Harry chuckled, "no, kitten, that's not what I'm sad. In fact, I'm just stressed. But I'll tell you about that later." Harry scooped up Louis in his arms with ease and took him over to the bed. "Now, you know what you did was careless, correct?"

Louis whined, but nodded. 

Harry hummed. "I'm only going to give you five. Accidents happen, but you should've been more careful. Now, across my lap," Harry orders the sub. 

Louis bites his lips to prevent sobs breaking through them. He has tears built up, but he's never liked crying. Louis remembers from the auction house whenever they'd punish him, Louis would have to be in a position. And most of the time, Louis' punishments involved rape. Louis was expected to strip and spread himself out and take the alpha's pants off. 

Louis began to take his pants and shirts off, but Harry didn't stop him. Louis' back was to Harry, so Harry couldn't see the tears running down his cheeks. 

Harry figured Louis was just getting more comfortable, and once he was finished getting unclothed he'd lay across Harry's lap. 

Louis wiped away his tears and sniffled. He really thought Harry would've been different. With a blank look on his face, Louis turned to Harry and pulled on the waistband of his jeans. 

At first, Harry was confused. But then he figured most hybrids like skin to skin contact with their dominant. And even though him and Louis haven't been together for a long time, Louis would find comfort in Harry's touch. So Harry obliged, letting Louis slip off his pants, completely oblivious to what the hybrid was thinking. 

It was when Louis pulled on the waistband of Harry's boxers, Harry's wrist snapped up and held onto Louis', stopping his movements. "Louis, what are you doing? I told you to get across my lap."

Louis was confused, but figured it was a new position. Slowly, Louis crawled over Harry's lap and braced himself for the pain he was about to receive. What he didn't expect was, was a sharp pain on his bum caused by Harry's hand. Louis jerked forward, pulling his tail up so it wouldn't get hit. 

Harry rubbed the second cheek and then smacked his hand down on it. Three more smacks were delivered to Louis' bum before Harry scooped him up and rubbed his back, praising him for doing so well through the punishment. 

However, Louis interrupted and asked, "p-punishem-mint is over?"

"Of course it is. What makes you think it isn't?" Harry inquired.

"Well, daddy d-didn't p-put his thing up Louis' bum."

"W-What?" Harry paled. This boy seriously thought he would rape him. "I don't understand. Did you want me to?"

"No!" Louis wails. "It h-hurts! B-But it was p-punish... punishmen-nt at auction."

Harry's heart ached, his hybrid was hurt, and that killed Harry. "Princess," Harry croaked. "I would never ever do that to you, oh god." Just that thought of anyone doing that to Louis made Harry sick. 

Harry picked Louis up and tucked him into be, and then crawled in next to him. He cuddled him and whispered comforting things and let Louis let it all out. 

He would find those men, and he would kill them. Maybe not kill, but they would feel like they were definitely rotting in hell once Harry's done with them. 

 

A/N: sorry this is kind of late I'm exhausted its 4:56 am and I started writing this at 3:30 am sorry for any errors


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I WANNA START OFF BY SAYING SORRY BECAUSE I LOST MY PASSWORD BUT THANK GOD I FOUND IT IN MY NOTES

The past two weeks went by smoothly for Harry and Louis. Louis started to get along with all of Harry's servants, especially Niall, the house cook. Niall was a cat hybrid too, but he didn't have a dominant yet. Niall was a lot more smarter than Louis, especially since he was able to go to a human school. 

Whenever Harry wasn't home Louis enjoyed talking to Liam. Liam always made Louis laugh and even promised he'd show Louis how to drive. Although, Harry did tell Louis not to talk to Liam too much because he didn't trust him, and of course Louis would always listen to his daddy. 

As of right now, Harry is in his office going over a new movie script that he's interested in. Liam called in sick, leaving Louis with Niall. 

Niall and Louis were lying on the floor, breathless from playfully fighting with each other. After a while Niall broke the silence, "so, Louis, how do you like your new home?"

Louis didn't hesitate to answer. "Louis love it!" 

Niall laughed. "I see you and Harry got quite a big room here, I bet your closet is massive too. I bet you got a lot of clothes, huh?"

Now Louis took a moment to answer this question. Louis has been in their closet before, but Louis hated it. Louis despised all the clothes Harry had got for him. (Technically Liam bought them, but Harry told him to). There was just something Louis didn't like about them. The colors were too dark, the material was scratchy and uncomfortable. 

"Louis guess so." 

"You guess so? Do you not like your clothes or anything?" Niall inquired. 

Louis sat up and shook his head. "Please don't tell daddy! Louis don't want him to get upset."

"But why don't you like your clothes? Harry is filthy rich, I bet every single piece of clothing is from some big designer," Niall says. 

"Louis doesn't like them!" Louis huffs and throws his hands in the air. "Clothes aren't pretty. Daddy calls Louis pretty, but Louis don't feel pretty in clothes."

Niall was still confused. "So you want clothes that are more your style or....?"

Louis shrugs. "Louis does not know! Where do Louis even get clothes?"

Niall chuckles. "Harry will take you. I'm sure he'll buy you all the clothes you want."

"Niall thinks so?"

"Niall knows so."

-

Niall had to go back into the kitchen two hours later. Harry was in his office for another three hours. Louis was beginning to get bored, and his thoughts consumed him. All he could think about was how much he hated his clothes. Before he even knew it, he was tearing his clothes off, leaving him stark naked. 

Louis rushes out the room and runs towards his daddy's office, missing him. He remembers the rule and knocks on his door before entering. 

"Come in," Harry says. 

Harry's attention was focused on his computer, but he turned his head to look at whoever entered the room. Harry gasped once he saw it was his kitten, but he was naked. 

"K-Kitten?"

"Daddy!" Louis squeals and runs over to Harry and plops down in his lap, his bum right on Harry's crotch. 

Harry holds back a moan and shakes his head. "Baby, why are you not wearing clothes?"

Louis took a while to respond. "Louis don't like clothes."

"What's wrong with your clothes, sweetheart?" Harry asks, completely forgetting the fact that Louis is naked. 

"Louis don't know."

"Well guess what? I don't have to do anything for work tomorrow so I can take you to the mall. It could be a day just for us," Harry tells Louis.

Louis smiles and quickly nods his head, not even knowing what a mall is. He puts a sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek, mainly by his ear, and continues to cuddle with his daddy while Harry tries to continue to do his work. (He finds it a bit difficult when you have a naked hybrid on your lap whom you just want to shove against the wall and fuck.)


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Louis walked into the mall hand in hand. Something that Harry discovered about Louis was that he is very clingy. He likes to be touching Harry at least at all times. Louis shuffled closer to Harry once they entered the crowded mall. Louis felt threatened by so many people there, and Harry would be the only one who could protect him. 

Harry was walking down towards a store called YSL, but he was soon stopped when he felt Louis stop. "Everything okay, kitten?" Harry asks. 

Louis stared in awe at the store in front of him. Harry raised an eyebrow once he realized his sub was staring at Victoria's Secret. "Wanna go in there?" Harry inquires. 

Louis nods vigorously, and who is Harry to deny this request to his kitten?

Then it all clicked together for Harry. Louis complaining about the material being too scratchy and the clothes being to baggy, it was possible Louis preferred women's clothing. Harry of course did not have a problem with this, actually enjoying the idea of Louis wearing girl's clothes. 

Louis darted in the store with Harry following behind. Louis rushed over to the panties picking a red pair up with curious eyes. "Pretty boxers?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Those aren't boxers, darling. They're panties."

"Louis thought cloths on his pee-pee were called boxers?"

"Some people wear boxers, others where panties," Harry explains. 

"Everyone should just wear panties! So pretty and soft!" Louis gushes and gathers more panties. "Want them all!"

"Get whatever you want, baby." Harry smiles and turns to a woman and asks her for a bag. He then continues to hold each pair of panties Louis throws. 

When the woman comes back she hands Harry the bag. "Shopping for a girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head. "My sub," he gestures towards Louis, "is shopping here."

The girl turns towards Louis with a look of disgust. However, Louis is completely oblivious and continues getting panties. "He's a hybrid for gods sake! He doesn't know what he wants! Boxers are for men! Do your job as a dom and set him straight!" The woman exclaims. The girl snatches the next pair of panties out of Louis' hands and throws them back on he counter. "This is a woman's store! Get out!"

Louis whimpered and his ears flattened. "D-Daddy?" Louis whispers, holding back a sob. 

All Harry could do was stand there and clench his fists. 

Do your job as a dom. Do your job as a dom. Do your job as a dom. 

The words echo through Harry's head. He drops the bag with the panties inside, drags Louis out of the store by his wrist and sits him down at a nearby bench. "Stay here and stay out of trouble," Harry orders Louis. 

Harry walks by a few stores before approaching the men's bathroom. Lucky for him, the bathroom is empty when he comes in. He splashes water on his face and breathes heavily, looking at himself in the mirror. "Fuck," he groans. 

He just left his poor sub out in the mall, probably making him think he did something wrong. But Harry did need to calm down before he lashed out on Louis. The woman's words really got to Harry, making him think of his father. With one last splash of water on his face, Harry exists the bathroom and goes back to his sub. 

Louis is sitting alone on the bench with his knees pulled to his chest, his head down and his tail wrapped around his waist. Harry's heart breaks knowing his kitten is upset. He quickens up the pace and plans to make it up to him. "Angel!" Harry calls. Louis' head and ears perk up at the sound of his daddy's voice. He wipes away his tears once Harry comes up. "Baby, I'm sorry. I had to cool down before I let my temper get the best of myself. Do you still want your panties?"

Louis nods and looks down. "But the lady is a meanie."

"How about I go in and buy the panties? Afterwards we can get some ice cream, if you want."

"Yes, daddy! Yes!" Louis cheers and hugs Harry tightly. 

After Louis releases him Harry runs back into the store, seeing a different lady putting away all the panties in the bag. "Excuse me," Harry pops in. "Can I please have that bag?" 

The woman rolls her eyes and shrugs. She hands Harry the bag and walks over to a different part of the store. Harry notes to himself to report bad customer service. On his way to the cash register, Harry throws in some yoga pants, slippers, pajamas and sweaters before paying. 

After paying and picking his baby up Harry begins walking over to the ice cream shop with Louis, having a protective arm thrown against his back. 

"Thank, daddy for taking Louis out to mall and thank for taking us to get I scream!" Louis chirps. 

"You're so welcome, angel." Harry plans to do whatever to make Louis happy. A happy Louis means a happy Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis had his new coloring book flipped open to a new page, already scribbling in outside the lines. Harry was taking a shower, leaving Louis in his bedroom with crayons and coloring books. Louis was extra careful this time, not wanting to repeat the last events that happened when he had a coloring book in Harry's room. 

Although, Louis was misbehaving a little. This afternoon Harry and Louis were supposed to have Niall and his new dom over for lunch and they were planning to also have dinner together. Harry instructed Louis to get ready and then he could color all he wants until the guests arrived. But Louis didn't want to get ready yet. No, he wanted to continue coloring. So that's just what he did. 

It wasn't long until Harry emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his long curly hair wet. He expected to see his kitten lying on the bed coloring in new clothes and his hair brushed. But instead Louis was in the same position Harry left him in, meaning Louis had not gotten ready like Harry told him to. 

"Louis!" Harry raises his voice form a normal tone. "I thought I told you to get ready!"

Louis keeps his head down, keeping his attention on the coloring book. "Louis don't wanna," he mumbles with an orange crayon in his hand.

"Louis Tomlinson, I'm going to count to three and once I reach three if you are not-"

"Louis wanna color!" Louis yells. 

"Louis, we're having guests over. Don't fucking test me now go and-" Harry was interrupted by a loud screeching hiss coming from Louis. But before Harry could fully register the fact that Louis hissed at him, Louis made matters worse. All of a sudden Harry can see an orange crayon hurling towards his face, only to smack right onto his nose and fall to the floor. 

With a growl, Harry grabs Louis' box of crayons and throws them in the trash can. Then, he rips the coloring book out of Louis' grasp and plops down onto the bed. "Over my lap. Now."

Louis whimpers and shakes his head. "N-No! L-Louis won't be bad Louis swear!" 

"Too late," Harry grumbles. "I swear I will shove a vibrator up your arse if you don't get on with it. In fact, I should do that but god you're so lucky we have company over." (Harry would obviously only put the vibrator in with Louis' consent, of course.)

Louis whines before dropping his panties and crawling over Harry's lap. 

"Even though you're being a spoiled brat, if you need to color then color. Got it?" Harry questions and raises the rolled up coloring book. Louis nods a little and sniffles. Harry then smacks the coloring book down on Louis' bum, making the poor tiny hybrid cry out and flinch. 

Twenty five smacks later, Louis is curled up in Harry's lap and sobbing and making promises to never be bad again. Harry assures him that every sub has bad moments, and that it's alright, as long as the submissive always learns from them. 

After a while Harry helps his hybrid by putting a little cream on his bum and getting him dressed. The outfit Louis picked out were light wash skinny jeans and a light pink shirt. Harry didn't want Louis to be overdressed, because it was just lunch. Once they heard the doorbell ring Louis was a squealing and jumping mess. Louis couldn't wait to see the dom Niall has been gushing about for the past week and a half. 

Louis races down the stairs with Harry following behind. But Harry did end up beating Louis to the door. Louis was bouncing up and down once he reached the door, excited to meet the new couple. However, Louis' bouncing came to a stop once Harry opened the door and he saw the couple. 

Niall's dom that he bragged about for a week and a half was Zayn Malik. 

a/n: double update whoop whoop


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stood at the doorway completely dumbfounded. He had not expected to see Zayn again, neither did Louis. Before one of them could even speak a word, Niall rushed inside and crushed Louis in a hug. "Louis, I'm so happy you get to meet my dominant!"

"Louis, take Niall up to our bedroom and show him your coloring book," Harry instructs. 

Louis nods and drags Niall upstairs to the bedroom. Harry then turns to Zayn and snarls, "you've got some fucking nerve coming over here."

Zayn just folds his arms and smirks. "Piss off, Harry. I'm not even interested in your sub anymore."

Harry snorts. "I highly doubt that. Why else would you be here?"

"I'm here because my sub wanted me to meet his friend and his dom, why else?" 

"I don't fucking buy it. You're here to steal Louis away and it's not gonna fucking word because-"

"Harry, please stop embarrassing yourself. It was funny at first, but now it's just sad. You're obviously not familiar with me. You see, I'm not the kind of guy to settle down with. I move on from one guy to the next. Like for example, Niall. I can guarantee you Niall and I will be finished within the month once he starts to bore me. And trust me, it'll happen. I pretty much got over Louis, and it wasn't very hard. I just found the next hot bitch," Zayn explains, chuckling a little. "Now are you going to invite me in or...?"

Harry grumbles, "go fuck yourself," and moves out of the doorway. 

"Nice place you got here," Zayn hums and starts walking into the living room. 

Harry was still fuming. Despite Zayn's reassurance of him being over Louis, he just couldn't fight the feeling he was up to something. "I don't care what you say but stay the fuck away from my sub."

Zayn rolled his eyes and scowled at Harry. "Is this really how it's going to be? This is how you're going to act our whole entire lunch?"

"Can you really fucking blame me?" Harry seethes. 

Zayn just stares blankly at Harry before saying, "I need to take a piss. Where's the restroom?"

-

"A-and this is a flower Louis drew yesterday," Louis tells Niall and points to the picture that somehow looked more like flying ducks, if anything. Louis couldn't help but stutter whenever he talked. He didn't know how to tell Niall about Zayn. 

"That's so pretty," Niall lied. "You know who else is pretty? Zayn," Niall says truthfully.

Louis gulps and nods a little. "W-Where did Niall meet Zayn?"

"At a club." Niall shrugs. "Not the most romantic place, but he took my breath away the moment I saw him." Niall sighs and rests his chin on his hands. "Romantic, right?"

"Yes," Louis nods, not sure of what to say. But after many more pictures in his coloring book, Louis decides to tell Niall about Zayn. "Niall likes Zayn?"

Niall blushes and nods sheepishly. "Niall likes Zayn very much."

"Oh." Louis closes his bent coloring book and sets it to the side of the bed. "Louis has bad new."

"News," Niall corrects and quickly adds in, "go on."

"Zayn isn't good guy Niall thinks Zayn is. Zayn was a meanie at a-auction house and made daddy very upset!" Louis exclaims and throws his hands in the air for dramatic affect. 

Niall purses his lips before responding, "what was it that Zayn did?"

"Made Louis un-uncom-m-"

"Uncomfortable?"

Louis huffs and crosses his arms. "Yes, very! Threatened to h-hurt Louis."

Niall glares at Louis before snapping at him. "You're a liar!"

Louis shook his head vigorously. "N-No, Louis do not say lies! It's truth!"

"Even if it is he's changed! Zayn and I are happy together, yet here you are trying to sabotage my relationship!" Niall pushes himself off the bed and paces around the room. 

"Louis is not trying to sab-boat-"

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's sabotage! Has Harry been teaching you nothing?" Niall barks at Louis. 

Louis had remained calm throughout the tiny argument with Niall, but once Niall brought up Harry, calmness was thrown out the window. "Don't talk about Louis' daddy that way!" Louis screeches. 

Niall was surprised no one had come up to see what was going on yet. "Oh god, Louis stop saying your name for everything! Just say I!" Niall swung the door open and slammed it shut after exiting the room, leaving an upset Louis there to cry his eyes out. 

-

Harry and Zayn were too busy yelling at each other to hear the commotion upstairs. After Zayn took a piss, they continued arguing until Niall came down the stairs, clearly upset by something. Niall's angry expression got Harry's attention, because if Niall was angry Louis was most likely upset as well. 

Before Niall could even utter a word Harry bolted upstairs to check up on his kitten. Once he entered the room he was met with Louis sobbing into a pillow on there bed. "Baby!" Harry yells and rushes to the bed and takes Louis into his arms. "What happened?"

It was a bit difficult for Harry to understand Louis through his sobs, so they had to wait for Louis to explain after Louis' sobs has subsided. (Which didn't take long, since his daddy was comforting him). 

Louis thought hard about what he was going to say. "I-I told Niall about Zayn, and Niall was a meanie and said rude things to Lo- I."

"What?" Harry questions, confused as to why Louis is talking like that. 

"Niall was-"

"No, no, I got that. Why are you speaking like that, angel?" 

"I is speaking right, right?" Louis inquires. 

Harry just couldn't bring himself to tell the poor boy he couldn't use I all the time and he was wrong, so he just nodded. "Yes, but using your name every time you talk about yourself isn't so bad. It's cute, actually. Daddy would enjoy it very much if you continued talking that way."

"B-but Niall said-"

"Forget what Niall says. Who knows what crap Zayn is filling in that guy's head." Harry snorts and kisses Louis on the cheek. "We'll go over all this grammar stuff later."

Louis perks up a little and sits up from the bed. "Louis wants gram cracker!"

Harry just laughs before having to lead Louis over to the living room, where their unwanted guests happened to be making out on the couch. 

"Why is Zayn going to eat Niall?" Louis asks Harry, a bit too loudly. 

a/n: triple update what is life

i wanted this to be longer srry the ending sucked i'm tired goodnight


	9. Chapter 9

All throughout their late lunch Louis clung to Harry as much as he could. He felt uncomfortable around Zayn and was too hurt to speak to Niall. Zayn and Niall kept themselves company on the couch in the living room while Harry and Louis worked on lunch in the kitchen. Harry was planning to cook fettuccine, but since their guests were so unpleasant, he popped in an oven pizza and sat with Louis at the table. Louis was stuffing a few gram crackers in his mouth while Harry set out a few plates on the table. 

"Daddy, when's pizza done?" Louis asks with a mouthful of gram crackers. 

"Two more minutes. And chew with your mouth closed, sweetheart," Harry tells Louis and sits next to the hybrid. "And don't eat too many gram crackers, you might get full." The submissive already ate one package of gram crackers. 

Louis nods quickly and pushes the box of gram crackers away, wanting to please his daddy. "Okay, daddy."

When the oven beeps Harry wordlessly gets up from his seat to get the hot pizza. "Pizza, pizza!" Louis cheers eagerly and bounces up and down in his seat. 

Once Harry placed the pizza down on a wire rack Louis reached forward to grab a slice, only to have his hand swatted away by Harry. "Don't be greedy," Harry scolds. "Besides, it's hot. Let it cool for a while."

"But, daddy, please?" Louis whines. 

"No. Do I have to spank you again for being greedy or what?"

"No, no, daddy!" Louis argues. "Louis'll be good!

Before Harry could praise his sub for being so cooperative, Niall swung the door open and popped his head in. "Pizza done?"

"Knock yourself out," Harry snaps and shrugs. Harry was infuriated at how Niall treated his baby. Niall just nodded and went back into the living room to get Zayn.

"Pizza cool?" Louis asks. 

"Not really, but by the time you get it on your plate I think it should be fine. How many slices do you want?"

"One, please." Louis pushes his plate toward Harry. "After pizza can Louis have more gram crackers?"

Harry laughs quietly. "Kitten, I think you'll be a bit full after the pizza. But maybe tonight you can have some gram crackers with ice cream for dessert."

"Gram crackers and I scream? Yes! Thank daddy!" Louis reaches over to hug Harry tightly, sighing contently and wondering how he ended up with such a caring dominant.

It sadly wasn't long until Zayn and Niall came into the kitchen and were seated, faced with oven pizza in front of them. There was an awkward silence between all of them. Zayn kept picking at the pizza idly with his fork. Niall kept sending Louis pleading looks, regretting how he snapped at his hybrid friend in the bedroom. Louis was happily chomping down on his pizza, not even close to being full. Harry had taken two bites of his pizza and kept a protective hand on Louis' thigh, squeezing it occasionally. 

After Louis finished his first slice of pizza, he reached over to grab a second. Seeing this, Zayn smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Harry, don't you think your sub has eaten enough already?"

"No, if he's hungry he can eat," Harry says and furrows his eyebrows.

"What?" Louis asks, not understanding what Zayn said. 

"I would just look out if I were you, Harry," Zayn warns. "Nobody wants a fat sub like yours is getting."

"L-Louis is f-fat?" Louis stutters out and whimpers. 

"He's not fat you fucking dick!" Harry barks. "Shut the fuck up or get the fuck out of my house!"

"Easy man," Zayn tells Harry and raises his hands in defense. "I'll shut up now if you want."

"Then shut up!" Harry yells and slams his hand on the table, causing Louis to release another whimper. 

"Actually, one more thing," Zayn adds. "Can I just ask a question?"

"If it's offensive to Louis, then no," Harry growls. 

"I don't think it's offensive to him." Zayn shrugs. 

"Then go on," Harry replies lowly. 

"Have you ever considered selling Louis?" Zayn inquires. 

Before Zayn can continue, Louis interrupts, "n-no, daddy bought Louis. Daddy did not sell Louis. Daddy bought!"

Zayn lets out a chuckle. "But now that he's bought you he can do whatever he wants. Once he gets tired of you he can just sell you to some random-"

"Get out!" Harry yells loudly and slams his fist against the table again. 

"I know I said he was fat but some guys are into that. With his bum, you could make some serious pounds off of him-"

"Out! I said get out!" Harry roars, veins popping out of his neck. 

"Anger issues much," Zayn mumbles quietly and reaches aimlessly for Niall's hand. Once Zayn gets ahold of Niall he drags him out of the door, not even giving Harry or Louis a second glance. Zayn was only surprised at how late it was, not realizing how long him and Niall were at the house. However, Niall did send a regretful glance at Louis. Louis although never noticed the glance, he was too busy crying into Harry's shirt. 

Seeing Louis' face full of tear tracks made Harry calm down. He was soon cooing reassuring things into his ear and wiping away any new tears that spilled from Louis' eyes. 

An hour later Harry carried a sniffling Louis to their bedroom. He stripped him down and put him in his pajamas and laid him down in bed. Harry knew it was only six thirty, but his precious baby was exhausted and just needed to sleep right now, and frankly, so did Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your nice and funny comments I read all of them actually and after I publish this update I'm planning to reply to as many as I can :)

The next morning Harry woke up early and carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Louis. Harry was always a morning person, so he had no trouble the getting out of bed. 

After Harry finished brushing his teeth, he made his way into the living room, expecting to see Liam. As usual at this time of day, Liam was dusting the table with a yellow rag. Harry coughed to get his attention. Liam's head shot up and he dropped the pledge he was holding. "H-hello, master Styles."

Harry rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "I need a favor from you."

"Of course. Anything." Liam hated being so submissive with Harry, especially since Liam is a dom and an alpha, but he's getting paid. 

"Did you see Niall's dominant yesterday? He came over for lunch?" 

"Yes. I only caught a glimpse of him, though." Liam frowns.

"Well, you remember what he looked like, right?" Harry asks in an annoyed tone and Liam nods. "Good. Make sure he stays away from this house. If he comes in, you're fired." Harry turns back around, facing the stairs. "Now go back to work."

-

Louis' dainty hands stretched and reached out for his daddy's shirt, so he could cuddle up close to him. Louis' eyes peeked open when he couldn't find anything, and he frowned when Harry wasn't in the bed. Louis' eyes widened thinking about why Harry wasn't in the bed. Maybe it was because Louis was so fat, and Harry didn't have room to sleep. Maybe Harry was planning on selling Louis and was outside putting up flyers. The thoughts built tears up in Louis' eyes. 

But luckily, those tears soon went away when Louis heard his daddy's voice. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he was definitely talking to someone outside of the door. Normally Louis would've jumped out of bed and hugged him like a koala. But Louis was exhausted, so he buried himself under the pillows and tried to go back to sleep. 

Five minutes later Harry burst through the door with a large smile on his face. "Kitten, wake up!" Louis groaned and sat up. Harry was a bit surprised, since it's usually harder to get Louis out of bed. "Tonight we're going to my manager's house. He has a sub too, so you'll be hanging out with him while I meet with my manager. His sub's name is Calum and he's a dog hybrid."

Louis whines and shakes his head. "Dogs are mean to Louis."

"But those are real dogs. For the most part, Calum is human. Do you think you can try and get along with Calum?" 

Louis shrugs. "Louis will try."

"Good boy," Harry praises and kisses Louis softly on the lips. 

a/n: super short but I'm going to TRY and update again today


	11. Chapter 11

That night Harry got dressed up in a suit and sprayed on his new and expensive cologne. Louis on the other hand put on white skinny jeans that made his bum look more big than it already is and a pink sweater. Just as him and Harry were about to get into the car, Louis ran back into the room and grabbed his box of crayons and his coloring book. 

"You should've already had that with you," Harry scolds as Louis races back to the car. 

"Louis is sorry, daddy," Louis lowers his head and gets in the car with Harry. "Hi, Liam!" Louis greets and shuts the door behind him, being careful to not slam the door on his tail, like he did last time. 

"Hello, Louis!" Liam grins. "Where to, Master Styles?"

"Take me to Ashton's," Harry replies flatly. Liam was just the guy to ruin Harry's mood by his presence. 

"Daddy," Louis taps Harry on the shoulder. "Do daddy wanna see Louis' pictures?"

"I would love to, baby," Harry says with a smile, completely forgetting Liam was even there. 

Louis opens up the coloring book to the first page. "Louis drew a pony." It was hard for Harry to see how it was a pony, because all he saw was a big brown blob. 

"That's so pretty, darling," Harry tells the lie to Louis. 

"Louis draws many things, so Louis will only show daddy Louis' best work!" Louis grins, feeling like an artist. Louis flips a few pages before turning the book towards Harry again. "This is a turtle and bunny like the story daddy read Louis!"

Harry laughs, remembering the night he read Louis The Tortoise and the Hare. "Do you remember the lesson of the story?"

"Um," Louis thought to himself. "Fast is better than slow?" 

"Not quite," Harry chuckles. "Slow and steady wins the race."

A few more terribly drawn animals later, the couple finally arrived at Ashton's house. "I'll pick you up when you call me," Liam tells Harry. Harry grumbles a thanks and goodbye and swings the door open. 

Louis follows Harry to the front door, clutching his coloring book to his chest and hearing Liam drive the car off. 

"Remember to be polite to Calum and Ashton. Be sure to share your crayons and a few pages of your coloring book, alright?" Harry reminds Louis. 

"Pages?" Louis whines. 

"Hey now," Harry scolds. "It's polite to share, and it's rude to be greedy. If I learn that you're being rude to Calum I will not hesitate to bend you over my lap and spank you right in front of Calum and Ashton."

"Okay, daddy," Louis sighs.

Harry rang the doorbell and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist, pulling him in close. "You're such a good boy, always listening to daddy."

Louis purred at the praise and smiled. Before Louis could respond, the door was opened and there stood a man who had long dirty blonde hair and was very muscular. He was wearing a suit, just like Harry. "Harry!" The man cheered, appearing to have an Australian accent. 

"Good to see you, Ash!" Harry opened his arms for a hug, which Ashton accepted. 

"Come in," Ashton steps to the side, allowing Harry and Louis to step in. "This is your sub?"

"Yes," Harry nods. "This is Louis. I got him at the auction house a few months ago."

"I'm Ashton," Ashton extends his arm forward and offers Louis a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Louis."

Louis slowly accepts the handshake. "Nice to m-meet Ashton too."

"He speaks in third person," Harry explains when Ashton shoots him a confused look. 

"N-No," Louis shakes his head. "L-Louis speaks E-English."

Ashton cackled, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's a cutie. I'll get Calum for you. He's probably upstairs playing with his hot wheels." 

While Ashton stepped away to get Calum, Harry leaned over and kissed Louis on the cheek. "You're doing so well, love."

Louis blushed and snuggled up to Harry, not ready to leave him and be with a new sub yet. It wasn't long for Ashton to go and get Calum, because soon he was coming down the stairs with an Asian looking dog with black hair and blonde highlights. "This is Calum," Ashton says and gently pushes Calum over to Louis. 

Calum has a scowl on his face and his arms are crossed. "I have to play with him?"

Ashton smacks his bum roughly, making Calum yelp. "Calum Thomas Hood, don't be rude! He's our guest, treat him with respect."

Calum huffs and grabs Louis' wrist. "Let's go play with my hot wheels." Louis turns around and waves goodbye at Harry as Calum drags him up the stairs. Once Calum is sure they're out of sight he stops walking. "Just so we're clear, they're my hot wheels. Not yours. So if I see you try and take one, I will hit you."

Louis whimpered. "D-daddy says hitting is bad."

"Well daddy isn't here, is he?" Calum rolls his eyes and pushes his and Ashton's bedroom door open. The room was plain looking, except for the pile of toys Calum had in the corner. Calum grabbed a plastic green box and slid it over toward Louis. "You can play with those toys. They're old. Daddy gets me new toys. What does your daddy get you?" Calum sneers. 

Louis perks up, not realizing Calum was just showing off. "Daddy got Louis coloring book and c-crayons!" Louis walked over to get closer to Calum. "Daddy said Louis should share with Calum. Daddy said Calum could take a f-few pages! How many is a few?"

Calum stood there, glaring at Louis before getting an idea. His idea caused him to smirk and grab the coloring book. "A few is this many," Calum says and takes the whole entire coloring book and sits down. 

"D-Daddy said only a few!" 

"And you don't even know how much a few is. This is how much a few is, I'm going to take your entire coloring book and you're going to let me!" Calum shouts in a whisper, afraid his own daddy would hear him and come and spank him. 

"B-But, coloring book is L-Louis'" Louis whimpers and his ears flatten. 

"Well, it's mine now. Good thing because your drawings are ugly, just like you," Calum laughs.

"D-Daddy said Louis' p-pictures were pretty."

"Your daddy lied, Louis! You can't believe everything he tells you!" Calum growls.

"Louis doesn't want to play anymore!" Louis shouts and stomps his foot. 

Calum's eyes widened and he rushes over and clamps his and on Louis' mouth. "Shut up! They might hear you!"

"Louis wants to leave. Calum is a meanie." Louis' bottom lip trembles. 

"You're the meanie!" Calum shoves Louis. "Who do you think you are showing up at my and daddy's house? This is our house, not yours! You think you can just show up here and steal my daddy!" Calum shoves Louis again, this time having him fall on the floor. 

"L-Louis is not trying to steal Calum's daddy!" Louis tells Calum and stands up. 

Calum just glares at Louis and paces around his room. For a while they're in complete silence. Louis eventually sat down and began stacking a single tower of Legos, while crying and sniffling to himself. Calum was standing in the corner, scribbling over every page in Louis' coloring book, even over the ones Louis and already drawn on. 

"L-Louis is hungry," Louis says and stands up. 

"I don't care," Calum grumbles. 

"Can Calum and Louis be f-friends?" Louis asks shyly, wanting to end the fight between them. He stands behind Calum, locking his hands together in front of him and hoping Calum will say yes. 

"My god, no!" Calum raises his voice, not wanting to yell and have his bum spanked by Ashton for being mean. Calum then elbowed Louis in the nose and spun around, gasping once he saw a red drop of blood coming from Louis' now shielded nose splattering onto Louis' white converse.

"W-what-" Louis wipes his nose, feeling like he has a runny nose. He almost faints once he sees the back of his hand having a streak of blood. Louis then realized a friendship with Calum, or even a play date for that matter, was hopeless. So Louis did something he knew would have Harry right by his side in seconds.

Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. 

a/n: ok ik it might be confusing a little that Calum acts kind of mature but he has toys for kids so I'll just let you guys know Calum is actually really innocent when he's with Ashton Louis, and other subs, just bring out a really ugly jealous side out of Calum but Calum is nicer down the road ok goodnight thanks for reading and voting ily


	12. Chapter 12

"Shit!" Calm cursed and tackled Louis to the floor, covering his mouth. "Please stop screaming, I'll be nice to you I swear!" Calm hoped if he got the boy to stop screaming their daddies wouldn't come up. 

But Calum was wrong. 

In fact, at that very moment, Ashton and Harry were racing up the stairs headed for Calum and Ashton's room. "I'm sure here fine," Ashton assures Harry, who is freaking out. Ashton is also freaking out, but on the inside. Ashton's worried Calum was hurt and Louis was screaming out of fear, and Harry is worried something happened to his baby. 

"Which one is your room?" Harry asks. 

Ashton points to a room with closed double doors. Harry bursts into the room like a mad man, and his heart breaks into pieces when he sees Louis curled up and Calum comforting him. "Louis!" Harry shouts and kneels by him. Harry lifts Louis' head up for support and sees the trail of blood coming from his baby's nose. 

"D-Daddy..." Louis croaks. "Make red stop."

"Calum, go get tissues," Ashton orders Calum and pats him on the back. 

Harry strokes Louis' hair. "Baby, how did this happen?"

Luis hesitates before yelling, "Calum it Louis in nose!"

"What?" Ashton barks at the same time Calum enters the room with a box of tissues. "Calum Thomas Hood!" Ashton shouts. "What the hell?"

Calum drops the box of tissues and freezes. "I... I- um," 

"Save it. Now bend over the bed and drop your pants and boxers. You're getting thirty five." Ashton kneels down and grabs one of Calum's hot wheel tracks. He lifts the orange plastic track and swings it in the air, examining it to make sure it would hurt. "By the way," Ashton says, "this isn't your only punishment."

"Would you like Louis and I to go to the living room?" Harry asks, grabbing the dropped tissue box. 

"No." Ashton shakes his head. "This is part of his punishment. Spanking and public humiliation." Calum whines and bends over. 

"Pl-Please, daddy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Calum begs. 

"Do you ant me to go to forty?" Ashton threatens. Calum whines again and drops his jeans and boxers. 

Harry helps Louis put the tissue up his noise and tilts his head back. "D-Daddy," Louis whispers softly. 

"Yes, kitten?" Harry hums and Ashton smacks the track piece on Calum's bum. 

"L-Louis wanna go home," Louis says lowly. 

Ashton sends another hard hit to Calum's backside. "I didn't hear a thank you or a number!"

Calum cries out, "two, thank you!"

"Soon, baby, soon," Harry coos and wipes Louis' hands off with another tissue, trying to get the blood off. 

Thirty five smacks later, Calum's bum had long red stripes from the hot wheel track and was sobbing uncontrollably, but also being comforted a little by Ashton. Ashton was still debating whether or not he should send Calum to the isolation room. 

"Go to the isolation room for fifteen minutes," Ashton decides. It's not a long time, but Calum deserves to be alone in a room and think about what he's done. 

"N-No, I'm so sorry, Louis!" Calum cries. 

"Go now, or I'll make it a whole hour," Ashton stands Calum off his lap. "If you're really good, I might let you out in ten minutes. But that's only possible if you run your arse right over."

Calum whimpered and fast walked out of the room. He would've ran if he could, but his bum was hurting too much. Once Calum leaves the room Ashton sighs and faces Harry and Louis. "I'm so sorry for his behavior. He's usually such a good boy. But, I will admit he does get very jealous and his behavior can turn very... ugly."

"I-It is fine," Louis whispers after a moment of silence. 

Harry's head whips down to look at Louis. "What?"

Louis nods. "It okay. Calum got hit in bum. Louis fine!" Louis says and takes the tissue out, feeling like the bloody nose was over. 

"But, Louis, what he did wasn't okay," Harry tells his sub. 

"Louis know. But Louis okay." Louis nods again and smiles a little. 

"How can you be so sweet and forgiving? How did I get so lucky?" Harry smiles brightly and stands up, holding Louis bridal style in his arms. 

"Daddy not lucky! Louis lucky!" Louis argues back playfully and giggles. 

Harry looks over at Ashton, forgetting he was still there for a few seconds. "Louis and I are going to head back home. Is it alright if we continue this meeting tomorrow back at my house?" 

"Fine with me," Ashton accepts the offer. "Although, the humiliation and isolation were part of his punishment, that part is over. Now we're moving onto more... well you know what... punishments, if you know what I mean." Ashton laughs. 

"Oh, I get you," Harry laughs as well. 

Louis tilts his head to the side. "W-What? Louis does not get."

"Oh," Ashton chuckles. "Harry, it looks like you've got some things to do."

"Um, yeah, I do," Harry fakes a laugh, not wanting to have a certain talk with Louis yet. Of course Harry would love to do sexual things with the boy, he just didn't want the boy to feel pressured into doing something he didn't want to. "Let's go home, kitten. Bye, Ash!"

After Harry carried Louis downstairs he set Louis down and texted Liam to pick them up. "Daddy?" Louis squeaked.

Harry hums in response, silently telling Louis he can say whatever's on his mind. 

"What Ashton talkin' about? Calum okay?" Louis whimpers, suddenly worried about Ashton's safety. 

"Oh, baby, Calum will be fine," Harry replies. 

"But what Ashton doin'? Daddy said daddy knew."

"Ummm," Harry dragged out, wondering what to say. "W-We'll talk about that later. I think Liam is here!" Harry gently drags the hybrid outside, and luckily for Harry, Liam was already pulling up into the driveway. 

Louis quirked an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He would definitely talk about this with his daddy later.


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry and Louis got home Harry was tired. Not exhausted, just tired. He was tired of the meeting about work him and Ashton had and he was also tired of Louis continuing to ask what Ashton meant, even though Harry told him repeatedly he didn't know. 

"What did Ashton mean?" Louis asked for the millionth time while stripping his clothes off, getting ready for bed. 

"I don't know, Louis." Harry huffs and tugs his shirt off. 

"But daddy said he did-"

"No, I've told you again and again I don't know what Ashton said so just drop it alright, Louis? Or so help me god I will give you a spanking right before bed." Harry snaps.

"Oh," Louis' breath hitches and he takes off his pink panties, changing into white ones. 

"I'm sorry, okay? Just please stop asking, I've told you I don't know. If you ask again I'll punish you tomorrow morning, I just want to sleep right now." Harry yawns.

"O-Okay," Louis stutters and crawls into bed. "Daddy is not mad with Louis?"

"No," Harry shakes his head and spoons Louis from behind. "Actually, daddy loves his kitten very very much."

Louis turned around to face Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "L-Louis loves daddy too!" Louis exclaims and presses a kiss to Harry's lips. 

"After Ashton and Calum come over tomorrow I'll take you anywhere you'd like," Harry says and stretches his legs out. 

"C-Calum is coming over?" Louis questions and his eyes widen. 

Harry freezes and looks at Louis. "Well, I think so. Ashton usually never leaves him alone with other people. The only people he trusts with Calum are me and... well, me. I promise you won't be alone with him, though."

Louis nods and tucks his head under Harry's chin. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, kitten."

-

Louis woke up to an empty bed the next morning. Louis ended up kicking the sheets off, and he was worried he might've kicked Harry off too, because that wouldn't have been the first time. But Louis thoughts were answered once he heard the shower running. 

Louis was finally content, and didn't have to worry about accidentally pushing his daddy over the bed. He spent the next five minutes thinking about what animal he would draw today and what colors he'd give Calum if he wanted some. He decided he'd only give Calum ugly colors and keep all the pretty ones to himself. 

Getting up from bed, Louis decided to pick out all the ugly colors and the pretty ones so he was prepared. As soon as he passed the open entry way of the master bathroom, Louis heard a sound. It was a sound that definitely came from his daddy. And it was similar to a scream, but not quite. After hearing the noise again, Louis decided it was like the sound Louis made whenever he touched himself.

"Louis!" Louis hears Harry moan. 

Louis squeaks and runs into the master bathroom and approaches the shower. Worry surges throughout Louis' entire body, wondering what was wrong with Harry. Did he slip? Is he hurt? Did Louis do something wrong?

"Daddy!" Louis shouts and rips the curtains open, only to see sticky white stuff shooting out of Harry's thick length. Harry gasps and nearly falls in the shower, but somehow manages to catch himself. 

"Fucking shit, Louis you- you," Harry pants, not sure of what to say to his innocent submissive. "What are you doing here?"

"L-Louis heard daddy calling Louis," Louis explains. 

"J-Just go back to the kitchen and uh eat breakfast. Daddy will be down soon, okay?" Harry says and turns the shower off. 

Louis just nods and darts out of the restroom, still worried and confused. Worried because, did he do something wrong? Confused because, why did his daddy say his name while touching himself? Louis used to touch himself all the time in the auction house, but that was only when he was in heat and he felt weird. 

Louis was confused when he came down to the kitchen, because there was no food. Usually Niall had all the food prepared but Louis hasn't seen Niall in almost two weeks. Louis was still hurt with Niall, but he did enjoy his cooking. However Louis did remember a time where Niall had a day off and Harry gave him cereal and milk in a bowl. 

But besides breakfast, Louis couldn't help but have naughty thoughts about Harry in the shower. He kept imagining Harry stroking his length and pumping his dick vigorously while releasing raspy moans of pleasure. 

It was when Louis opened the pantry he realized what he referred to as a pee pee was sticking out. Louis suddenly became afraid, his pee pee only did that when he was in heat. He's never gotten one when he wasn't. 

Feeling like he did something wrong, Louis ran back upstairs and into the bedroom. The first thing he saw was Harry slipping into black skinny jeans. "Daddy!" Louis shouts and hugs Harry. "I-It hurts!"

Harry automatically went into protective caveman mode. "What? Where? Baby, where does it hurt? Did you fall? Are you okay?" Harry rambles and places his hands on Louis' shoulders. 

"Pee pee!" Louis yells. "It hurt bad!" Louis gestures to his erection. "C-Can Louis please touch?"

Harry hesitates before licking his lips and nodding. "Yes, you can." While Louis quickly stripped from his jeans Harry asked, "do you want me to leave the room?"

Louis shakes his head. "Louis has a q-quest," Louis huffs. "question."

"What is it, kitten?"

"C-Can d-daddy touch Louis, please?" 

Harry's breath hitched and froze. "Y-You want me to touch you?"

Louis nods, yanks his panties down and lays down on the bed. "Daddy, please, it hurts."

Harry just stood there for a moment before nodding and walking towards Louis slowly. "Okay, yeah, daddy'll help you." Harry spreads Louis legs, kneels down and rests his legs on his shoulders. "Where do you want daddy to touch you?" Harry questions and grabs his length. "Here?" Harry then let's go of Louis' length and traces his hole with his finger. "Or here, hmm?" 

Louis just whines and grinds down on Harry's hand, only to get smacked on the thigh. "Hey, don't be greedy. You've been greedy an awful lot lately, do I have to punish you?"

"No," Louis tells Harry. "Louis'll be good, Louis'll be good."

Harry debates on whether or not he wants to rim the boy, or maybe have him suck his fingers and open him up until he comes. Harry decides to just give him a handjob, because the rimming might overwhelm him and the fingering will only make Harry want to fuck him, and he doesn't think Louis is ready for that just yet.

Harry wraps his large hand over Louis' cock and began to move up and down, gently tugging at his cock. "D-Daddy," Louis moans and rolls his hips. Harry smirks and starts pumping his cock at a faster pace, making Louis moan louder. "G-Gonna," Louis pants, "gonna pee, m-maybe?"

"Trust me, kitten. You're not gonna pee," Harry tells him. Louis has jacked off before, but he's never understood how men come, he always misunderstood it for pee that just happened to be a different color and was sticky. "You can come, you've been a good boy."

"C-Come where?" Louis groans and grabs a fistful of the bed sheets. 

Harry chuckles and slows down his pace, making Louis groan. "Let it go, love," Harry says to Louis. 

Louis whimpers and cries out when he comes, his back arching up. Louis cries out, "Daddy!"

Harry grins and reaches over and grabs the tissues off the nightstand. "How're you feeling, baby?" Harry asks Louis as he wipes the come off his tummy. 

"W-Weird, Louis answers as Harry scoops him up and carries him the the bathroom. "D-Daddy has hurt pee pee," Louis says and points to the bulge in Harry's jeans. 

"Oh," Harry stares down at his jeans and sits Louis down on the bathroom counter. "Daddy will take care of that by himself."

"W-Why can't Louis touch daddy? Like how daddy touched Louis?" Louis inquires and tilts his head to the side. 

Harry shakes his head and takes his jeans off. "I don't want you to get overwhelmed. This stuff is kind of new to you," Harry explains and starts running Louis a bath. 

"B-But Louis used to touch himself w-when Louis felt funny," Louis says. 

Harry internally moans and starts palming himself a little through his boxers. "I know, baby. But you're with another person so it's more... pleasurable?" Harry stops the water and picks Louis up and dips him into the water. "W-Water okay?" Harry asks, standing outside the bath facing Louis' back, keeping up the pace with his palming. 

"Yes!" Louis cheers. "C-Can Louis have bubbles?"

"In a minute," Harry chokes out and runs back into the bedroom, where he finally came in his boxers with a loud moan. It took Harry a minute to compose himself and walk back into the bathroom and get the bubble bath for Louis. 

"Bubbles!" Louis giggles. "Duckie and boat, too?"

"Of course, kitten," Harry nods and smiles. He pours a little bubble bath in and hands Louis the boat and rubber duck. 

Harry leans in and kisses Louis' cheek and whispers, "I love you, Louis." The dominant cups Louis' cheek and kneels down by the tub. 

"Louis love daddy too," Louis smiles brightly and leans into his lover's touch.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashton and Calum showed up at Harry and Louis' doorstep three hours after the couples' first sexual interaction. Even though Louis was forgiving towards Calum, he was still afraid the boy would hurt him. So when Harry opened the door Louis hid behind his back and clung onto his shirt, and it was the perfect hiding place since Louis was so much more smaller than Harry. 

"Where's Louis?" Ashton frowned. 

"Behind me," Harry chuckles and gently brought Louis out. 

"I'm glad he's here," Ashton grins. "Calum has something for you, Louis."

Calum huffed and handed Louis a big yellow envelope. "Here," he mumbles. 

Louis has difficulty trying to open the envelope so he hands it to Harry. After his daddy opens it, he also requests his daddy to read the letter Calum wrote him, since Louis cannot read. 

"Dear Louis," Harry starts. "Im sorry for giving you a bloody nose. It won't happen again. It was uncalled for. I'm sorry. I wrote this to let you know how sorry I am. So I'm sorry I guess. From, Calum."

Ashton huffs, "I should've actually read the letter. You couldn't have made it more meaningful?"

"I said I was sorry!" Calum argued back. 

Ashton then smacks his bum and whispers something into Calum's ear, causing Calum to whimper and nod. Ashton turns to Harry and says, "there's something else in there too."

Harry opens the envelope wider, revealing five hot wheel cars and six tracks for them. Louis smiles and takes one car out. "C-Cars are for Louis?" 

"Yeah," Calum grumbles and rolls his eyes. 

"Thank Calum!" Louis yells and hugs Calum tightly, causing Calum to grunt and widen his eyes. 

"Your submissive is so... forgiving," Ashton observes. 

"He's nice like that." Harry smiles and shrugs at his sub. 

Once Louis lets Calum go from the hug Ashton and Harry decide it's time to continue their work in the living room, leaving Calum and Louis outside in the backyard. Harry and Ashton had a perfect view of them from the window, just to make sure Calum was really on his best behavior. 

Louis brought out his coloring book and his crayons along with his new hot wheels for him and Calum to play with. Louis gave Calum all the broken crayons and the colors he didn't really use. Eventually, Louis stopped coloring and started playing with his new cars. "Vroom vroom!" Louis says as he drags the toy car across the pavement. 

Calum scowls but then asks Louis, "c-can I please play with my- your cars?"

Louis stops and nods, rolling the car he was playing with to Calum. "Calum can have cars back if Calum want."

Calum looks up, dumbfounded. "But I was so mean to you."

Louis shrugs. "Calum is being nice now."

"No," Calum shakes his head. "You keep them. They're my punishment." Louis smiles and nods, understanding where Calum was coming from. After a few minutes full of silence besides Louis sound affects with the cars, Calum blurts out, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you." 

Before Louis can shake his head and say it's okay, Calum interrupts, "no, I really am. You weren't mean to me at all and I was being... stupid. Honestly, I saw you with my daddy and I got jealous. I saw how he called you cute and you were smiling and I thought you were trying to steal him, I got so angry. And that bloody nose was a total accident. I meant to hit your shoulder lightly to get you away from me, but I've always had bad aim," Calum rambles. 

"L-Louis does not like Ashton like t-that!" Louis shouts, trying to defend himself. 

"I know that now. I'm sorry, Louis," Calum sighs. "Honestly, I'm new at this friend thing. I don't have any."

Louis shakes his head. "Calum is wrong." Calum raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Calum has Louis!"

Calum smiles a little. "I guess I do."

Louis smiles back at Calum and slides the crayon box over, allowing him to have access to all the full piece and pretty crayons. 

After Calum colors two pages, he asks, "so, does Harry have a huge cock or what?"

Louis freezes and stops putting the hot wheel tracks together and looks up at Calum in pure confusion. "W-What?"

"I'm just curious. I've always felt like he's had a big one, but you never really know." Calum shrugs. 

"Daddy has no cock." Louis shakes his head.

Calum chuckles. "So it's so small that you don't even consider it one? That's a bit harsh."

Louis frowns, not understanding what Calum is saying. "Daddy has no cock. Daddy was thinking about a fishy though, and maybe a kitty!"

It's now Calum's turn to frown and be confused. "What?"

Louis takes the coloring book from Calum and flips back a few pages. He then stops at a page and turns it back around to face Calum. Louis points the the purple and yellow colored rooster on the page. "See, Louis colored cock!"

Calum could've sworn he never laughed so hard in his life. He rolled over on his back, laughing hysterically and wiping at his eyes. It took him a minute to stop laughing uncontrollably and sit up, only to see an upset Louis with his arms crossed. 

"What so funny?" Louis whines and pouts, never liking being outside of a joke. 

Calum shakes his head, chuckling a bit. "Who told you what a cock was?"

"M-Man at pet store. Daddy brought Louis to look at fishies and man called them cocks!" Louis explains. 

Calum nods and smiles. "Don't says cocks. They're called roosters."

"B-But man said-"

"I know, but if you say cocks people might get the wrong idea."

"Why?" Louis questions. 

"Because it's another word for your willy," Calum huffs, getting tired of Louis' curiosity a little. 

"Oh!" Louis squeaks. 

"So does Harry have a big one?" Calum smirks. 

Louis blushes and shrugs, not really knowing what would be considered a big cock. So instead, he remembers when he saw Harry in the shower, and he gives Calum a rough estimate of Harry's eight inch dick with his hands. 

"Damn," Calum breathes out. "You better get bouncing on that, Ashton is seven and you're missing out."

"What?" 

Calum freezes, realizing if Louis didn't know what cock meant he definitely wasn't having sex with Harry. "Um, nothing. Forget it."

"Bounce on what?" Louis asks again. Calum ignores him, but Louis continues, "on daddy's cock? Like on j-jumping c-castle?" 

"You have so much to learn," Calum tells Louis and shakes his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this is posted on wattpad! My name is westcoastlarry. I'm more likely to update more on there.

a/n: very very very brief mentions of rape but I swear it's brief and also I'm getting rid of the abo bc I haven't added it in enough and I don't just want to throw it out there I was planning on Louis to go into heat (don't be disappointed I didn't go through with it bc him and Harry weren't gonna have sex anyway) but like I feel like I haven't included the abo stuff enough it would be so random just to throw it in :// BUT I am thinking of keeping Louis' heat in the story and I guess it'll just be a hybrid thing only he won't be an omega and Harry won't get a rut idk though 

When it got too hot outside, Calum and Louis came back inside for a glass of water and then headed up stairs to Harry and Louis' room, after asking Ashton and Harry of course. Ashton and Harry were both hesitant to send them up there by themselves, but went along with it anyway when they saw how nice Calum was being to Louis. 

Calum and Louis were laying on the bed, watching Disney movies and eating animal crackers. After bickering over which Disney movie to watch, they went with Louis' movie, Beauty and the Beast. Calum however wanted to see Cars, but Louis promised they'd watch that next time. 

"Is this your favorite movie?" Calum asks after swallowing a cracker. 

Louis shakes his head. "L-Louis likes Alice in W-Wonder...land. And Sleeping Beauty too! What about Calum's?"

"Cars is mine," Calum responds. "This movie is boring. Princesses are boring." Calum sighs. 

"P-Princesses are pretty. Daddy calls Louis princess sometimes," Louis tells Calum and smiles brightly. 

After a moment Calum asks, "didn't Harry get you at an auction house?"

Louis freezes before taking the last animal cracker in the box. "Yes," he whispers, not wanting to remember the auction house. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Ashton got me at an auction house. So I kinda know what you went through." Calum scratches the back of his neck. 

"Calum do?" Louis asks, not fully believing him. 

"Yeah. I used to have this dom, his name was Damien, but then he started, um, hitting me, and then he just dumped me off at the auction house. I was only there for a month before Ashton bought me. They were so horrible to me, I was shocked at how nice Ashton was-- is to me," Calum explains. 

"Was Calum ever... punished?" Louis inquires quietly. 

It takes a moment for Calum to answer. "You mean raped? That's usually how punishments went, right?" Louis nods. "Yeah," Calum replies barely above a whisper. "Weren't you?"

"Yes," Louis whimpers and sniffles, feeling tears beginning to build up in his eyes. 

"Hey," Calum scoots closer to Louis. "Don't cry. It's okay now, you've got Harry. Harry would never hurt you, Harry's like the second nicest guy I know."

"S-Second?" Louis says and wipes away at his eyes. 

"Well, of course Ashton is the first." Calum smiles a little, but it vanishes when he sees Louis is still upset. Calum digs around in his brain, trying to figure out how to cheer up the boy. "Harry loves you a lot, yeah?"

Louis nods and giggles a little very quietly. "Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry very much!"

"Well who couldn't love you? You're like... awesome," Calum says, wanting the boy to feel better. 

"C-Calum is awesome too! Ashton is lucky!"

Eventually the two submissives ran back into the kitchen and fetched themselves more gram crackers, and they also decided to have two glasses of milk. Harry usually got Louis a glass of milk or water, but Harry seemed busy with Ashton in the living room. 

Not wanting to bother his daddy, Louis tried climbing up the cupboards, only to slip and be caught by Calum. "Careful, Louis! Lemme get it."

However, Calum couldn't get it either, and he also ended up slipping, but landed on his bum instead and quietly yelped. 

But to their luck, Liam entered the kitchen holding a dirty glass Harry left in his office. "What are you two up to?" Liam asks and grins. 

"C-Cups!" Louis says and points to the cupboard and jumps up a little. 

"Want me to get two for you guys?" Liam walks over. 

Calum nods. "Yes, please."

"Can Liam please pour milk in glasses?" Louis asks quietly, not wanting to really bother Liam. 

"Of course." Just as Liam is about to open the fridge, his phone begins to ring. When he checks the caller ID, his face falls. "I have to take this, okay?" Liam tells the submissives and walks out of the kitchen. 

"That was weird," Calum says. 

Louis shrugs and gets the milk himself. He almost trips and falls, but catches himself and ends up successfully pouring him and Calum two glasses of milk. "Louis, I have a phone call for you," Liam calls out to Louis. 

Louis whines, wanting to enjoy his cup of milk. Louis drags his feet over to Liam and picks up his iPhone. "Hello?" Louis mumbles. 

"Louis!" Louis hears Niall's voice blubber into the phone. 

"Niall?" Louis squeaks out. 

"Z-Zayn! I can't, he-- I think he left me!" Niall sobs. "C-Can I come over?"

"L-Louis isn't sure that is good ide-"

"I'm coming over in five! B-Bye!" Niall hiccups and hangs up. 

"He called me asking for you," Liam explains once Louis looks up at him. 

Instead of responding, Louis sprints over to the living room. "Daddy!"

"Yes, kitten?" Harry says and looks up from a packet. 

"I-Is it okay that Niall is coming to home?" Louis asks, looking down at his feet. 

"No," Harry answers sharply. "He was incredibly rude to you which is why I fired him. He's never going to step foot in this house again."

"But, daddy, Niall is coming over now. Louis didn't want him to, Niall is coming by himself," Louis explains to his dominant. 

Harry sighs. "Fine, let him in. But I swear to god if he says one rude thing to you throw him out, I mean it, Louis. I want him gone before seven."

"Yes daddy!" Louis obeys and presses a kiss to Harry's cheek. He skips back over to the kitchen, apologizing to Calum before grabbing his glass of milk his heart has desired for. But before the cup can reach his lips, the sound of the doorbell rings, causing Louis to sigh, put his glass down, and realize the milk will just have to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Before Louis went downstairs to say goodbye to Calum and Ashton, he decided to put the bags Niall gave him in his toy chest and play with them later, since him and Harry would be going to bed soon.

The boys shared their goodbyes and soon Harry and Louis were standing by each other in the bathroom, brushing their teeth together. Harry had a regular green toothbrush while louis had a sparkly light pink one. 

Harry spits out the toothpaste and runs his toothbrush under the water. "So, why did Niall and Zayn break up?" 

Louis repeats Harry's actions and puts his toothbrush next to Harry's on the toothbrush holder. "N-Niall wanted Zayn to sign contract, but Zayn didn't wanna. Zayn said Niall was too skinny."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and opened the mouthwash bottle. "Well, I knew it wasn't gonna last. Niall was nice to you, right?" 

Louis also shrugged. "Louis guess so. Niall told Louis to shut up, but then Niall said sorry."

Harry tenses and pours the mouthwash in the cap. "He shouldn't be so rude to you. He's so fucking selfish, goddammit," Harry growls. Louis whimpers, not liking when his daddy got upset or cursed. "Sorry, kitten," Harry apologizes and hands him the mouthwash. "Remember, don't swallow it. Just swish it around in your mouth until I tell you to spit it out." 

Louis cringes at the memory of him swallowing the cap of mouthwash. He nods and tilts his head back, letting the listerine into his mouth. Thirty seconds later, Harry instructs him to spit it out, which he does, earning a praise from his daddy. 

Louis stripped from all his clothing and changed into a pair of new panties and one of Harry's oversized sweaters. "Daddy?" Louis calls out to Harry, who was still in the bathroom. 

"Yes, kitten?" Harry replies and walks out of the bathroom, only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Can daddy and Louis make cookies tomorrow? Like l-last week?" Louis asks, not too sure if it was last week. Harry was barely teaching the boy the days of the week and months. 

"We sure can," Harry grins, but it vanishes. "Actually, I don't think we have any sugar. We used it all when we made the last cookies, remember? Normally I'd just make Liam do it but he won't be here tomorrow, and I'm not sure if we'd have time to go to the grocery store-"

"Louis has sugar!" Louis says happily, remembering the bag. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Where'd you get sugar?"

"N-Niall gave Louis sugar!" Louis smiles and slides on white knee socks. 

"Why would he... Oh," Harry says, thinking Niall just might want his job back. He did cook and bake for them, after all. But no matter what Niall did, Harry would never hire him again. "You can show me the sugar tomorrow," Harry says and climbs into bed. "Now come over here and cuddle with your daddy," Harry tells Louis and stretches his arms out.

Louis squeals and jumps into his daddy's arms, earning a small grunt from Harry, but it didn't harm him. "Louis loves daddy!"

"And daddy loves his kitten very much," Harry tells him and kisses his forehead. 

"D-Daddy?"

Harry hums and combs his fingers through Louis' hair. 

"Can daddy and Louis make love?"

Harry stops and looks down. "W-Where'd you get that from?"

Louis frowns. "Ashton and Calum s-said they would when they got home. So can daddy and Louis make love?"

Harry sighs. "I'm not sure you're ready for that-"

"Oh." Louis' ears flatten. "Okay," Louis sniffles and crawls off of Harry's lap and goes under the covers. 

"Louis, I didn't mean it like that." Harry leans over and yanks the covers off, revealing Louis in the fetal position with tears running down his cheeks. "Kitten!" Harry gasps. "Why are you crying?"

"B-Because," Louis sobbed. "D-Daddy doesn't wanna make love so daddy doesn't love Louis and now daddy is just gonna leave Louis like Zayn left-"

Louis was interrupted by Harry's lips crashing into his. Harry pulled away and pleaded, "stop, please. I love you, Louis. I just want to make sure you're ready. We haven't had many sexual interactions and I don't want to overwhelm you. Especially since you've had a bad past with this stuff, I don't want you to confuse what we're about to do with... that."

Louis shakes his head. "Daddy would never hurt Louis. Louis knows that."

"But it's gonna hurt, and I don't want to hurt you."  
\-----  
"L-Louis can handle it, please daddy!" Louis whines and sits up, showing Harry the bulge in his panties.

Harry groans and starts palming himself. "Lay on the bed, baby."

Louis lays down and pulls his panties down, revealing his cock that was standing up.

Harry rushes over to the nightstand and pulls out lube and condoms, then runs back over to the bed and places them on the dresser by the bed. Harry lubes up his fingers and kisses Louis passionately. After a while he pulls away and begins to suck at his neck, leaving a hickey. He then leaves a trail of kisses down his tummy and gives him two more hickies, each on Louis' hipbones. Eventually, Harry warns, "I'm gonna push in one finger, okay?"

Louis bites his lip and nods, and he gasps when he feels Harry push in the finger. "Want me to stop?"

Louis shakes his head. "N-No, need a second." After Louis adjusts, he lets Harry know it's okay to add another finger by nodding and soon Harry's pushing in his middle finger. 

Harry starts pumping them in and out and soon starts scissoring Louis open. Loud moans are escaping from Louis' lips as Harry pumps his fingers faster. Louis whines when Harry takes his fingers out. "I'm gonna push in, okay? If you want me to stop, tell me and I will. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I love you, Louis."

Louis looks up at Harry teary eyed. "Louis loves daddy too." And as soon as he finishes that sentence, Harry rolls the condom on and starts pushing in, making Louis moan loudly and shudder. When it starts to really hurt, Louis yells, "s-stop, please!"

Harry freezes immediately and asks, "want me to pull out?" 

Louis shakes his head. "J-Just needed a second. D-Daddy can move now."

And so Harry does. Harry pushes in until his balls are pressed up against Louis' arse and Louis is moaning like crazy. Harry had no idea Louis would be so loud in bed, but he doesn't mind, in fact it just makes him more turned on. Harry started to slowly thrust into Louis, making the younger boy whine. Harry knew he found Louis' prostate when Louis' eyes widened and he moaned, "D-Daddy!" 

Harry started to pick up the pace and thrust quickly, hitting Louis' bundle of nerves in every thrust. Louis would moan, "Ah!" On each one of Harry's thrusts. 

"Fuck," Harry groaned. "You're so tight for me, kitten." Louis moaned again, making Harry say, "I love hearing you moan. You're so pretty when you moan, sound pretty too, love you," Harry smiles.

"N-Need to c-come, daddy," Louis cries out. 

"You can come, you've been a good boy," Harry tells Louis and in one final thrust, Louis cries out and arches his back as the 'sticky white stuff' shoots out from his dick and onto his tummy. 

Harry releases his load into the condom with a moan of Louis' name. Harry slowly pushes himself out of Louis and takes the condom off and throws it in the trash can nearby. Harry reaches over for tissues and sets them on the bed. 

"Daddy, Louis made a mess on his tummy," Louis says and frowns. 

"That's okay, love," Harry wipes his stomach off and kisses him softly on he lips. 

After changing into new panties, Louis and his daddy cuddled for another hour. They talked about pets, movies and the homemade chocolate chip cookies they'd make tomorrow. While Louis fell asleep Harry laid there, astounded at how hard and quickly he's fallen in love with the boy. 

Harry fell asleep that night dreaming about the wonderful life him and Louis will live together, with kids and a big house and maybe a cat too. 

a/n: SRRY THIS WAS KIND OF A FILLER I JUST WANTED SOME SMUT


	18. Chapter 18

warning: drugs 

Usually, every morning Louis woke up him and his daddy cuddled. Then his daddy would take a shower while Louis took a bath. They both got ready together. Harry would do work in his office or have a meeting with Ashton and Louis would either play with Calum or Liam or somehow keep himself occupied. 

But instead on this morning, Louis crawled out of bed without Harry noticing, it was a bit difficult since his bum hurt, but he could deal with it. He went over to his toy chest and grabbed one of the bags Niall gave him. The bag had the plants Louis was so curious about. Louis decided to do something nice for Niall and plant them. He would ask his daddy to go and help him but his daddy seemed so tired and Louis was so eager to do something nice for his friend.

Louis hummed to the tune of the Barney & Friends theme song while picking out the weed from the bag. He placed them in the soil and covered the bottoms a little bit up with soil. 

When he was finished with his gardening, he went back into the living room and laid down on the bed, too tired to go upstairs and into bed. It was only 5 am, and Louis was extremely tired. 

-

At about 10 am Harry sprung out of bed the moment he knew he was alone in the bed. Louis never got up this early, not even to pee, so it worried Harry. The first thing Harry checked was the restroom, then he sprinted down the stairs and called out, "Louis?"

"H-Here!" Louis squeaks and waves his arm in the air. 

Harry sighs in relief and runs down to the couch. "I was so worried about you. Why'd you get up?"

"Louis wanted to g-garden!"

"What?" Harry mumbles and stretches his arms. "Plant what? Did you need any help?"

"The plants Niall gave Louis," Louis tells him. "No, Louis got it."

"I'm surprised you got up so early, it's unusual for you to do."

"Louis was just excited to play with the things Niall left! C-Can daddy and Louis make the cookies?"

Sure, it was 10 am, but Harry wasn't one to deny a cookie to his good submissive who always followed the rules. "I don't see why not." Harry grins and picks Louis up off the couch and takes him into the kitchen. 

Harry sets Louis down on the counter and pulls out a piece of paper and two bowls from one of the cupboards. "Kitten, can you get all the ingredients out? I'll get the wet ingredients and you can get the dry ones."

Louis nods and smiles. He takes the recipe from Harry and reads the first thing on the dry ingredient list. Flour, Brown sugar, Sugar. Louis stopped reading as soon as he read the sugar. "Louis will get the sugar!" Before Harry can even respond Louis runs upstairs to retrieve the sugar. 

Louis grabs the sugar, but stops too. He might as well get the flour Niall gave him too. So Louis dashes back down to the kitchen holding the sugar and flour. "Louis got sugar and flour!"

Harry hums, not really paying attention to Louis but instead focusing on his own, mixing all the wet ingredients together. "Pour it in the bowl next to me."

Louis smiles at his daddy and sets the sugar and flour next to Harry's ingredients. "Louis needs more stuff?"

"Yeah, but I'll get that. You're supposed to stir the-" Harry's eyes land on the drugs and he stops stirring his batter. Harry expected to see flour and sugar in actual bags, not ziplock bags. Harry picked up both bags, examining them. "What the fuck is this?" Harry growls. 

"S-Sugar, and flour!" Louis chirps. 

"You know what the fuck this is!" Harry shouts. "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? Huh?"

"N-No," Louis shakes his head and whimpers. "It is sugar and-"

"It's cocaine and heroin!" Harry yells. "You really though you could fool me? What the fuck was your motive anyway? Get me high and get a good laugh?"

Louis backs up, not liking being yelled at. "P-Please do not yell at Louis!"

Harry reached out and grabs Louis' wrist tightly, making him come closer. "I should yell at you! What the fuck are you thinking? How could you-"

"Niall gave them to Louis!" Louis cries out. "Niall told Louis sugar and flour!"

Harry remains the death grip he has on Louis' wrist and chuckles dryly. "Oh, I get it. You're just so stupid you believe anything people tell you! You're such an idiot, I swear Louis!" Harry screams at him. 

Louis was used to people calling him stupid, but he always shrugged it off. Because Harry would always tell him how smart he was, and Harry's opinion was the only thing that mattered to Louis. But hearing that come from Harry, his daddy, it shattered his heart and caused him to start sobbing. 

Eventually, Harry let go of Louis' wrist and turned around. "Just go to the isolation room, Louis. I can't even look at you right now."

Louis ran out of the kitchen and into the isolation room, clutching his wrist to his chest and sobbing hysterically. He curled up on the bed and cried himself to sleep, hoping things would be better when he woke up. 

But things weren't. 

When Louis woke up it was dark outside, he was still in the isolation room, and his daddy wasn't here. Louis scrambled to the nightstand and clicked the lamp on, being terrified of the dark. Louis then slowly walked over to the window and looked at the driveway. Harry's car wasn't there, and it's usually parked outside. Louis teared up at the thought of his daddy leaving him, but it was happening. 

Louis assumed Harry wouldn't want him as a sub anymore, and he's probably looking for a new one right now, and he's also probably wanting Louis out of the house. 

So Louis went over the the nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from the drawer. Him and Harry were supposed to go over spelling today, but Louis didn't think that would happen any time soon so he tried his best. 

deer hary,  
louis is sory 4 being so so stuped louis will be gone befor hary gets home so hary does not have 2 wory abut louis anymore louis hopes hary is hapy with new sub louis luvs hary but it ok hary does not luv louis anymore becuz louis is very stuped but hary luvd louis even tho he was but now louis was so stuped hary does not luv louis anymore but louis will all way luv hary hary is beautefull hary is kind hary is nice hary is smart hary is luv hary is all way in louis hart 

sincelery, louis 

Louis folded up the letter and put it in his pocket, planning to put it on the kitchen counter. But Louis had to prepare himself. Louis went into their- Harry's room and grabbed his pink backpack. He put the bags Niall gave him in because he assumed Harry didn't want them. He stuffed his favorite teddy bear gave him in and he trailed down to the kitchen, stuffing in bottles of water and some cookies. 

Just as he's about to close the pantry, he feels a pain in his foot and jumps up. "Ouchie!" Louis looks at the floor and gasps, seeing that Harry smashed the bowls on the flour and also smashed other glasses on the floor. Louis looked at his foot, relieved there was no glass stuck, he just poked himself. 

"Louis, what are you doing?" Liam asks, startling Louis. 

"N-Nothing," Louis lies. 

"Are you alright? I know Harry got mad, he actually called me and told me to come down. Do you know where he is?"

"No, Louis does not know."

"You need to get some clothes on and some shoes, go upstairs and change while I clean this up," Liam instructs. 

Louis nods and drags himself upstairs. All of his clothes were from big designers and were very expensive. Louis didn't deserve that. So Louis picked out the outfit he first had when he left with Harry, one that the auction house gave him. He put on scratchy, baggy jeans that were made for men and he slipped on a gray t-shirt. Louis felt ugly in the clothes, but Louis didn't deserve to be happy in his mind. For the shoes he just put on his muddy white converse. He knew it would be a good idea to grab a jacket, because it did look like it was gonna rain, but Louis decided against it. Louis didn't deserve nice things. 

When he came downstairs Louis placed the letter on the table by the front door, knowing Harry will find it. 

Trying not to make any noise, Louis slowly opened the front door and started to slip out. 

"Where are you going?" Liam questions, walking towards the door. 

Realizing there's no good excuse, Louis slammed the door shut and bolted down the street. 

a/n: my wifi isn't working so well idk when this will post 

CREDIT TO kittylxrry FOR SOME OF THIS IDEA BC SHE HELPED ME COMBINE TWO OF MY IDEAS INTO THIS ONE (i did change it a bit but she's still awesome)


	19. Chapter 19

warning: mention of drugs and a little bit of violence 

Gemma Styles

1980-2012 

beloved daughter & sister

Harry stares at the tombstone for what seems like forever. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. Gemma trying to coax Harry into snorting a little cocaine, and when Harry refused, she ran away and overdosed in an alley. 

Gemma was so beautiful, she had her whole life ahead of her and Harry just didn't know what went wrong. He just noticed Gemma became thinner and paler and she started having scabs all over her body. 

When Harry saw the drugs in Louis' hands, he just lost it. He didn't know what came over him and he feels so guilty for hurting his baby, but he needed to see Gemma right now. 

"Hey Gem, I brought you flowers," Harry says and lays the flowers on her grave. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been a little busy. In fact, I um, I got a sub." Harry dug his hand in his pockets and fished out his wallet. He flipped it open and showed Gemma's grave a picture of Louis. "His name's Louis. He's beautiful, and I'm in love with him, but I'm pretty sure I just fucked things up." Harry sighs and tucks his wallet back into his pocket. Harry stood there for s long time, just staring, before saying, "I think I'm gonna go now, because it's gonna rain and I think there's gonna be a big storm, and I have to get back to my Louis." Harry wipes at his eyes and turns around. "Bye, Gem."

-

Harry was speeding through the streets in his car to get home. He needed to get back to his kitten, and make sure he knows he didn't do anything wrong and that his daddy is stupid. "I'm such an ass," Harry mutters to himself as he pulls into his driveway. 

The first thing Harry sees when he gets out of his car is Liam running towards him, looking worried and nervous. 

"What?" Harry asks. 

"Louis' gone," Liam says breathlessly. 

Harry stiffens. "What? What the hell do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he fucking packed a backpack and ran off! I tried running after him but he's so damn fast! I looked for him for at least an hour!" Liam yells. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouts and kicks his car. "Call the police, now."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I already did that. They said they'd be here in twenty minutes. They said that three hours ago!"

"Why the fuck aren't they coming?" Harry tugs at his hair and paces around. 

"Because you know how they treat hybrids here! The police don't give a shit about hybrids!" Liam shouts. 

"Would you be quiet for like twenty seconds?" Harry yells in a whisper tone. 

"No! I won't be quiet because this is all your fucking fault! You're never supposed to make a hybrid cat feel stupid or sad, or they run away! It's literally one of their instincts! You know that!" Liam huffs and stares at Harry in disbelief. 

"I know I fucked up!" Harry roars. "I was trying to fix it, and I still am but I need to find Louis!"

Liam stays silent for a while before saying, "doesn't Louis have a chip?"

Harry shakes his head. "I never put one in him. God, I'm such an idiot I should've-"

"No," Liam interrupts, "he should have one since he was at the auction house. Remember when I worked there? They usually give everyone a chip so if they runaway, they can just track them down."

"You worked at the same auction house Louis came from, right?"

"Well, where'd you get Louis?"

"All Hybrid Submissive Auction," Harry replies. 

"That's the one!" Liam's eyes widened. 

"Do you still have connections there? Can they find Louis?"

Liam nods. "I have a friend who works there. He could get us in tomorrow, but I know for a fact they're closed right now." 

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" Harry growls. 

"You could sleep or-"

"I'm gonna go look for my Louis," Harry gets back in his car and slams the door shut, and speeds off. 

-

Louis has been out for about two hours and he was starving. When he opened the box of cookies, there were none left, causing Louis' stomach to grumble. So he hoped someone would be kind enough to spare him some food. 

Krispy Kreme Donuts

Louis read the sign. But a sign he didn't read said, 'NO HYBRIDS ALLOWED'

Louis entered the shop, making a bell ring at the top of the door, which made Louis jump out of surprise. The cashier was wiping down the front table and froze when she saw Louis. 

"C-Can Louis have donut?"

It took her seconds to reply. "N-No! Get out you stupid freak!" She screamed. "Can you not read?"

Louis cried out and ran out of the shop and down the dark sidewalk. 

Looks like it wasn't just Harry who thought he was stupid.

Louis shrieked when he felt a few water drops land on his face. He never liked water in his face. Usually Harry would get little sand buckets and fill them up with water and pour them on Louis' hair, and Harry always knew how to pour it so not a long splashed on Louis' face.

Louis really needs to stop thinking about Harry. 

Louis decided he would just have to go to sleep with an empty stomach. 

"Hey little hybrid!" Louis heard a call behind him, but he kept walking. Louis stopped walking when he heard, "you hungry?"

"Y-Yes!" Louis answered, excited to eat something. 

"Come here and suck my cock!" The man in the dark slurred and laughed. 

Louis hissed and took off running. He looked behind him and saw no one was running after him, but that didn't stop him. 

Louis ran until his legs hurt and he couldn't catch his breath. He leaned against a wall on his side, trying to catch his breath. He gasped when he felt someone pull at his tail. 

"Your kind shouldn't be at this parts of town at night," a man behind him snarls. 

"P-Please do not hurt Louis." Louis whimpers. 

"Shut it," the man pushes Louis against the wall and punches his stomach. Louis can hear laughs beside him, and he realizes this man is not alone. "Let's all beat up the pussy cat!" The man laughs in Louis' face. 

Louis sobs and shakes his head. "Please-"

"Get the fuck away from him!" Someone shouts. 

The men scatter like mice, leaving Louis terrified. 

"This one's mine," Zayn smirks and yanks Louis up by his forearm.


	20. Chapter 20

warning: mentions of drugs, violence, and threats of rape

Harry wakes up and starts getting ready at five am. Liam told him the auction house opened at 6 am, and Harry wanted to be there right on time. Harry didn't get any sleep at all last night. In fact, he cried all night and just threw stuff around. He couldn't stop thinking about Louis. Where was he staying? Is he hurt? Is he cold? Harry's thoughts only got worse when he heard loud claps of thunder and rain pouring down on the house. 

Once Harry was finished getting ready he waited patiently for Liam on the couch. Liam was staying at his house, which Harry is grateful for since all night he was screaming profanities and damaging things around the house. Harry felt a buzz in his pocket and he took out his phone quickly, expecting a text from Liam. 

Liam Payne: I'll be there in 30 minutes 

"Fuck," Harry curses and bounces his leg up and down. He can't take more of this waiting, so he calls Liam up. 

"I just texted you-"

"I'm not going to the auction house," Harry says. 

"What? But-"

"You're going to the auction house. I'm going to look for Louis. It's pointless for both of us to waste our time. I should just look around town while you track the chip down. Text me the address when you get it," is all Harry says before hanging up.

Harry grabs a coat off the coat rack and puts his phone in the coat pocket. Just as he's about the leave, he notices a folded up piece of paper on the table. He furrows his eyebrows and grabs the paper, assuming it's just something from work he left. 

Harry's hands start shaking when he opens the letter, realizing it's from Louis. Harry reads through the letter over and over again, tearing up. Harry's heart breaks when he notices Louis called him Harry instead of daddy. Louis really thought Harry was leaving him, and it was all Harry's fault. 

Harry crumbled up the letter and sank to the floor, sobbing loudly and tugging at his hear. "Louis, where are you?" He whispered to himself. 

-

When Louis woke up and heard a ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure of his surroundings, but he was sure that he was tied to a chair and his head hurt a lot. He was in a very small room, and it smelled awful. The room was dimly lit and had a red carpet with white walls that had all sorts of stains on them. 

"It's about time you woke up, stupid bitch," a voice booms from the corner of the room, making Louis cringe. The voice just made his headache worse and he just wanted everything to be quiet. 

Louis could see Zayn was in front of him, but he couldn't quite clearly see him. Not everything, but Louis' vision was a bit blurry. Louis could tell Zayn was yelling at him, but he wasn't listening. It actually was hard for Louis to even focus. But one thing Louis could focus on, was that he had to throw up. 

"Where is my cocaine?" Zayn shouts. 

And then, Louis pukes. All over Zayn's shoes, and some of his too, but mostly Zayn's. 

Zayn growled at Louis and then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Tell me where the coke and heroin are or I swear to god I'll kill you!" Zayn screams and shakes Louis. 

Before Louis can even say anything, he feels a piece of vomit in his mouth. And he throws up, again. Except this time, it's all over Zayn's shirt. Zayn lets out s frustrated groan before stomping out of the room, leaving Louis to himself. 

Louis remembers a time he threw up and Harry gave him mouthwash and medicine to make him feel all better. 

But Louis had a feeling Zayn wouldn't do that, ever. 

When Zayn walked in with a new shirt and shoes, Louis started to cry. His head hurt so bad and the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop, he couldn't help it. 

"Shut up!" Zayn yells and slaps Louis right across the face. "Tell me where my drugs are now!"

Louis yelps and cries harder. "L-Louis doesn't know!"

"Yes, you fucking do! Tell me where the cocaine and heroin are, Louis! Or I'll kill Harry, and you know I'll do it!" Zayn threats and pulls at Louis' hair. 

"L-Louis does not have coke cane! Please do n-not hurt-" Louis is interrupted by a punch to the face. 

"I know Niall gave it to you. Give it back to me Louis or I'll cut your fucking tail off!" 

Louis shakes his head. "Louis is not sure Louis-"

"Shut up!" Zayn demands. "I have an idea." He smirks. "You're gonna get my drugs back. You're gonna sleep with men for money, and I'll get that money, and I'm gonna buy back all my drugs." Zayn lifts Louis chin up with his finger. "How does that sound, princess?"

Louis wanted to puke again. 

Only Harry called him princess. 

Harry is the only man Louis will have sex with. 

So, Louis spits in Zayn's face.

Almost immediately after Zayn felt spit on his face and the fact that Louis had just spit on him sunk in, Zayn quickly untied he rope around his feet and legs and threw him down on the floor. Zayn kneeled by him and wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed. "I need the drugs Louis just tell me where they fucking are!"

Louis clawed at Zayn's hands and then raised his knee and kicked Zayn in the nuts, having Zayn loosen his grip and groan out of pain. Louis yanked Zayn's hands away and scrambled away from him. "S-Stop hurting Louis!" Louis croaks out and touches his neck. 

Zayn pants and rolls his eyes. "Where are those bags Niall gave to you? I need them, Louis."

"In L-Louis' backpack," Louis answers, hoping he'll be let go of now. 

"I checked your backpack," Zayn growls, "you only have my LSD and meth. Where's the cocaine, heroin and weed?"

It takes a while for Louis to say something. "Weed is plants?"

"They look like plants, yeah, I guess." Zayn nods. 

"L-Louis planted them in garden. Louis wants to go now." Louis tries to stand up, but sits back down, feeling very dizzy. 

"Take me to where you planted them and if I get my cocaine and heroin I'll let you go!" Zayn says and yanks Louis up by his hair. 

Louis cries and nods. Louis then remembers how Harry was also referring to the sugar and flour as cocaine and heroin too. "C-Coke cane and... h-heroin are in kitchen."

"Harry's kitchen?"

"Yes," Louis sobs. "Louis thinks so."

"Well Louis better fucking know so because if you're wrong I'll blow your brains out."

-

After finding the letter Harry stepped inside of the bathroom and started breaking more things. He snapped their toothbrushes in half, he broke he pole that held the shower curtains and he stomped on all of his bath salts. 

He was just about to smash his shaving cream against the mirror when his phone began to ring. When Harry saw the caller ID was Liam, he answered it in a heartbeat. "Where is he?" Harry asks.

"Harry, where are you?" 

"I'm... I'm at home. Tell me where Louis is," Harry demands. 

"Louis' on his way home he's actually just about to enter the neighborhood-"

Harry dropped his phone onto the floor and sprinted out of the bathroom and his house, ready to see Louis. Harry's whole body was shaking he was going over everything he would say to Louis over in his head. His thoughts came to a stop when he saw Zayn's car in the distance. 

Harry was frozen in shock when Zayn's car pulled up in his driveway. He could see Louis in the front seat crying and shaking. "What the fuck did you do to my hybrid?" Harry snarls when Zayn opens his door. 

"Oh, he's your hybrid? So you let your hybrid run around the streets of London at night by himself?" Zayn chuckled when Harry stood there with his mouth agape, not sure of what to say. 

Instead Harry rushed to Louis' side of the door and jiggled the handle. "Open this door!"

"I will, I need him and then we'll be out of your hair," Zayn replies and unlocks the door. Louis just curls up on himself and cries harder. 

"Baby," Harry croaks when he notices Louis has a black eye and a red handprint on his cheek. 

"We don't have all day!" Zayn snaps.

Harry spins around. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm getting my drugs and Louis is gonna show me where he put them!" Zayn shoves Harry away and yanks Louis out of the car. "Lets just get this over with."

"Let him go!" Harry bellows and pulls Louis to his chest by pulling him by his waist. Louis slumped against Harry but still kept crying, afraid Harry would hurt him. 

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Fine, you touch him. I'm gonna get what's mine." Zayn lets himself inside Harry's house and goes straight to the kitchen. He's shocked at the damage Harry has done to the place, but he darts over to where he sees his bags of heroin and cocaine. As Zayn walks over to the backyard Harry is right behind him with Louis. 

"I want you out of my house," Harry says to Zayn. 

"And I want my weed," Zayn tells Harry and mutters, "this wouldn't be happening if your hybrid wasn't so stu-" Zayn was cut off by Harry cutting off his air supply with his hands. 

"Would you care to finish that sentence?" Harry snarls in Zayn's face. Zayn shakes his head as best as he can. "I didn't think so." Harry releases him and kicks him in the face and kneels down to punch him. "That's for touching my baby."

Zayn scrambles away with his cocaine and heroin, running towards his car. Harry frowns and looks at Louis, who is looking dazed and tired. "Baby," Harry chokes out, "are you alright?"

"Head hurt," Louis whimpers and closes his eyes. 

"Did you hit your head?" Harry asks, his frown deepening. 

"L-Louis doesn't remember," Louis answers and starts crying. 

"Louis," Harry begs, "please stop crying. I hate to see you cry."

"N-No, Louis is sorry! Louis can't remember if Louis hit head b-because Louis is stupid!" Louis cries and shakes his head. 

"You're not stupid! Stop saying that, please!"

"Harry said Louis was stupid! Harry thinks Louis is stupid Harry hates Louis!"

"No, baby," Harry shakes his head and feels himself start crying too. "You're not stupid, I'm stupid. I think you might have a concussion so I'm going to take you to the hospital and then we'll get this all sorted out."

Louis' heart sank at that. He knew what Harry meant by getting this all sorted out. Harry wanted a new sub, and he's gonna drop Louis as one, Louis is certain. 

But what Louis doesn't know, is that while Harry picks him up bridal style all Harry can think about is Louis wanting a new dominant and leaving Harry, and the thought is eating Harry alive.


	21. Chapter 21

warning: mentions of drugs/overdose, & smut at the end 

Harry and Louis had been in the hospital for about forty minutes. The doctor had to excuse himself but promised he'd have results when he got back. In the five minutes the doctor was gone, Louis continued crying silently and sticking Legos together while Harry hung his head low and was rubbing his temples. 

Harry desperately wanted to say something to Louis, but he couldn't decide what to say. Before Harry could even open his mouth, the doctor walked in. 

"Louis definitely has a concussion," the doctor says and looks down at his clipboard. "He also seems to be a bit dehydrated, but nothing serious. Mr. Styles, can I speak with you in the hallway for a second?"

Harry nods and stands up from his seat. "Of course, yeah." Harry says a small 'thanks' when the doctor holds the door open for him and he enters the hallway. "What is it? Is he okay?"

"Louis' fine," the doctor explains. "I just needed to ask, are you taking proper care of your sub?"

"Excuse me?" Harry furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms. 

"I won't take your sub away or anything, I was just wondering so I wouldn't have to waste my breath when I tell you how to take care of him."

"What?" Harry asks, completely perplexed. "You don't even care if I abuse my sub?"

The doctor laughs and gently hits Harry in the elbow. "He's a hybrid! Of course I don't care!"

"B-But you're a hybrid doctor!" Harry stammers. 

The doctor rolls his eyes. "Only because we get paid more than actual doctors. Plus, hybrids are easier to deal with. If they die, again, who cares?"

"I care!" Harry shouts and clenches his fists. He tries to calm himself by pinching his palms with his nails. "Just tell me what to do with Louis."

"Well," the doctor looks at the clipboard again. "Just make sure he gets some rest and that he drinks lots of water. His concussion isn't to the point where he shouldn't drink any."

(i'm not a doctor idk just go with it)

"There's some more paperwork for you to fill out at the front desk so from there you guys can leave," the doctor says and pushes the frame of his glasses back. 

Harry just nods and goes back into the room, finding Louis still stacking up a high tower of Legos. Normally, Harry would chuckle and ask him if his building would ever end, but it didn't seem right. Instead, Harry just says, "come on, love, let's go."

Louis wordlessly nodded and left the high tower of Legos up and followed Harry out the door and toward the front desk. After Harry filed out a bit of paper work, him and Louis left hand in hand and began driving home. Louis finally asks, "Louis is alright, right?"

"Yes," Harry nods. "You're fine, baby."

The rest of the drive was silent. Louis looked out the window, avoiding looking at Harry while Harry focused on the road and getting his baby back home safe. Louis was the first one to get out of her car when Harry parked. Louis darted to the front door and waited for Harry to unlock it. With a huff, Harry jogged over to the door after locking his car and unlocked the front door. 

"Um, the doctor said you should just get some rest. Do you want to sleep in our room and I could put on some movies for you?" Harry asks and shuts the front door. Harry is surprised to see the house spotless, Liam must've cleaned up his mess. 

"L-Louis wants other room."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened and he froze. 

"Louis wants to sleep in other room, without H-Harry."

Harry's hand flinches when he hears him call him Harry, but he lets it slide. "Baby, you can sleep in our room and I'll sleep in the g-"

Louis shakes his head. "Louis do not want room."

Harry can literally feel his heart sink. "O-Okay, um, whatever you want. But please Louis listen to me. Let me explain why-"

Louis sighs. "Louis does not want to hear." Louis drags himself up the stairs and to the guest room, despite Harry's pleads for him to listen. 

-

When Louis woke up he expected to see the sunlight showing through the curtains and the birds would be chirping and Liam would have breakfast prepared on the nightstand. 

However, a loud clap of thunder and rain pounding down on the house awoke Louis from his sleep. Louis sprang up to see darkness. Complete, utter, darkness. The only form of light was the light from the Lightning that was showing through the window. 

Louis lets out a sob as he hears another roar of thunder. Usually, Louis isn't so frightened of storms. Yes, he's scared sometimes but he can always handle it. But now, it's pitch black and something Louis is terrified of is the dark. 

Louis always turns on his nightlight before bed, but he forgot it in his room he shared with Harry. 

The darkness, lightning strikes, and the low rumble of thunder made Louis feel so small and helpless he did the first thing he could think of. 

"Daddy!" Louis shrieked and cried into his pillow. 

Louis kept screaming his name at the top of his lungs until he heard the door opening. He assumed it was his daddy, but it's dark, and Louis would never know who it truly was from just laying there. It could be a monster, a ghost, or the boogie man. 

"Daddy!" Louis cries and hugs his pillow to his chest. 

"Shh, baby, I'm here," Harry says tiredly and picks Louis up. "I'm so sorry, I should've remembered to give you your nightlight." 

Louis is about to reply when thunder booms loudly, making Louis yelp and cling to Harry's chest. 

Harry runs out of the room with Louis and back into his room. He sets Louis down on the bed and reaches over to flick the nightlight on. Harry frowns when it won't turn on, making him confused. But finally, it clicks together. "Fuck," he mutters. "The power went out. I'll be right back," Harry stands up. "I'm just gonna go-"

Louis stands up and shouts, "d-do not leave Louis!" 

"I'll be right back-"

With another clap of thunder, Louis wraps his arms tightly around Harry and cries, "no!" 

"O-Okay, why don't you just come with me to get them," Harry suggests and rubs Louis' shoulder. 

Louis nods his head frantically. "Y-Yes! Do not leave Louis!" 

For the third time that day, Harry picked Louis up. "I'm not going anywhere okay, love?"

Louis lightly nodded against Harry's chest as he walked down the stairs. Louis let out quiet yelps every time there's a strike of lightning, but not as loud as before. 

Louis whimpers when Harry sets him down on the kitchen counter and he steps away somewhere that Louis can't see. "D-Daddy?"

"I'm right here, kitten," Harry says and rummages through one of the kitchen drawers.

Suddenly, a light comes on from something that Harry is holding. "What, what is that?" Louis asks. 

"It's a flashlight," Harry explains. "Um, I have to go outside-"

"Do not leave Louis alone!" Louis gasps and stands up. 

"Baby, I have to go see if I can fix the power. You're gonna be fine-"

"No," Louis wails. "Daddy cannot leave his kitten in dark!"'

Harry sighs. "Maybe if I found another flashlight..."

Honestly, Louis had no idea what Harry meant by the power going out. All he was focused on was the fact that they were in the dark and there was a storm outside. So Louis leaned over and flicked a light switch on, and the kitchen was lit up in seconds.

Harry looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you...?"

"Louis just turned light on." Louis shrugs. 

Still confused, Harry opened the refrigerator door and felt that it was still cold, and the light was still on. Harry then walked back upstairs and toward his room, followed by Louis. 

Harry knelt down by Louis' nightlight and tried flicking it on. When it didn't come on, he chuckled. "The power never went out, your nightlight just burned out."

"N-Nightlight... is broken?" Louis asks and whimpers. 

"Yeah," Harry frowns. "But I'll get you a new one. For now I can just leave your door open and a hallway light on."

It's silent before Louis murmurs something and begins to walk away, only to get stopped by Harry. "Louis, please listen to what I have to say."

It takes a while for Louis to answer, but he does eventually. "Okay, Louis is listen-ening."

"I'm not even sure where to start," Harry scratches the back of his neck and sighs. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll start there but Louis I am truly sorry for all those things I said to you. I was just angry, and I didn't know who to take it out on. I used to have a sister, Gemma, and we were super close. But then she started getting into drugs, and drugs are those things Niall gave you. They're very dangerous and illegal. Anyway, one time Gemma tried to get me to try some cocaine... which is what you had. But I said no, then she got angry and ended up snorting all the cocaine she had, and she um.. died. I guess I've always just blamed myself, because maybe if I just had some she wouldn't have had the whole thing and she would still be alive. Everything I said to you, I didn't mean it. It isn't true, Louis. I love you so much."

Louis sniffles and turns around to see Harry. "It is not d-daddy's fault!"

Harry frowned. "I'm slowly accepting that, I guess."

Quietly, Louis asks, "d-daddy still loves Louis?"

Harry chuckles. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"B-Because Louis is stup-"

Harry planted a gentle kiss on Louis' lips. "You're not stupid. You're so smart, kitten and you learn things so fast."

"B-But daddy wants new sub-"

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Louis just g-guessed."

Harry frowned. "I thought you wanted a new dom."

Louis' head shot up and he shook is frantically. "N-No! Kitten loves daddy!"

Harry sighed in relief. "So you thought I wanted a new sub and I thought you wanted a new dom... talk about a misunderstanding." Harry laughed a little. 

"B-But daddy hurt Louis," Louis' ears flattened against his head.

"I know I did, and I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. I swear I will never purposely hurt your feelings-"

"No," Louis shook his head. "Daddy hurt Louis." Louis rolled up his sleeve and showed Harry his wrist, revealing a nasty bruise. 

Harry just stared at his wrist in shock, not knowing what to say. "Louis..." Harry then started to tear up. "Oh my god, Louis I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you god I'm a piece of shit I can't-"

Louis hated to see his daddy in such distress, so he got on his tippy toes and pecked Harry on the lips. "No crying, daddy! Louis is fine! It okay!"

Harry sighed and wiped at his eyes. "I love you so much kitten I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Louis loves daddy!" Louis grins. 

"Now, I have to ask, why are you wearing boy clothes? I thought you didn't like them." Harry looks Louis over, taking in the grey t shirt and baggy jeans. 

"L-Louis didn't want to take anything pretty when Louis left," Louis mumbled. 

Harry frowned and kissed Louis on the forehead. "Come on now, let's get you changed."

"C-Can daddy and Louis, um, make love?"

"Whatever my kitten wants." Harry smiles and opens the drawer filled with Louis' panties. "Which color?"

"Um.." Louis had trouble with his colors. "W-White?" Louis said and pointed to the white panties. 

"Good job!" Harry praised. "My smart, sweet little kitten."

Louis stripped from his clothes and smiled. "L-Louis is smart?"

"Very smart." Harry smiles back brightly and throws the boy clothes in the trash. After Louis slides the panties on, Harry instructs him to lay on the bed, and Louis obliges.

"I'm gonna try something new, okay? Just color if you want me to stop, what's the color word?" Harry asks, making sure Louis knows. 

"Red," Louis answers and nods. 

Harry kneads Louis' bum with his large hands and desperately kisses Louis, starting a heated make out session. "Love these panties on you," Harry grunts. "Love how you're getting all hard for daddy in them."

Harry slips Louis' panties off and throws them to the side of the bed, saving them for him to put on afterwards. "Spread your legs, love."

Louis eagerly obliges and folds his legs too, making the position a little easier for Harry. The younger boy was a bit confused as to what his dominant was doing, it looked like he was going to finger him open, but Harry did say they would be doing something new. 

Louis' face twists a little in confusion when he sees Harry scoot closer to his private parts, he even becomes more confused when Harry's face is right by them, instead of hovering over Louis', like it usually is. 

Harry experimentally licks at his hole, making Louis gasp and jump a little. "Is this okay?" Harry asks. 

Louis nods frantically and moans when Harry goes back to licking his hole. Harry slightly sticks his tongue inside, bringing it in and out. Louis is letting out loud moans while trashing his head in different directions. 

Louis is overwhelmed with pleasure when Harry inserts a finger at the same time his tongue is in, sliding both the finger and tongue in and out at different times. 

After putting in two fingers including Harry's tongue, Harry pulls back, causing Louis to let out a whine. Harry rolls on a condom and lays down next to Louis, making Louis confused again. 

"A-Are daddy and Louis not gonna make love?" Louis frowns. 

"We are, but I wanted to try out another thing too," Harry says. 

"W-What does Louis do?" 

"Just um, sit down on my cock," Harry tells him, trying to figure out how to explain how to ride someone. 

Louis shakily nods and nervously straddles Harry. With the help of Harry, Louis lines himself up with Harry's length and slowly sinks down. Louis stops when his bum is rested on Harry's hips and he groans out in pleasure. "D-Daddy," he moans and clenches his eyes shut. 

"Fuck," Harry groans. "Can I move?" When Louis nods, Harry starts thrusting up slowly while holding Louis' hips. 

"Daddy, Louis is g-gonna get sticky!" Louis says breathlessly while lowering himself up and down on his daddy's cock. 

Harry groans again at Louis' words and comes into the condom. "Come," Harry almost whispers. Louis shudders and spurts out onto Harry's stomach, and a little bit of his too.

After Louis pulls himself off Harry's dick and Harry threw the condom away and cleaned off both his and Louis' stomach, Harry helped Louis out his panties on and tucked him into bed. Harry of course snuggled up next to him after turning on the light in the hallway and turning off the one in their room.

"W-What was that?" Louis asks when Harry climbs into bed. 

"Well," Harry grins. "You were just riding me."

"Ride? Like how Louis rides the ponies at the g-grocery store?" Louis inquires, remembering the mechanical horses that took fifty cents to ride. 

Harry let out a short cackle and pulled Louis in close. "Kind of, not really."

Louis just sighs contently and kisses his daddy's chin. "Louis loves daddy."

Harry shoots Louis a crooked smile and replies, "and daddy loves his kitten." He cups Louis chin and pecks his lips. "so much."

Instead of saying something sweet in return, Louis blurts out, "that is what Calum meant by bounce on daddy's cock!"

"What?" Harry laughs. 

"Calum said Louis needed to bounce on daddy's cock! Because daddy has big cock!" Louis says with wide eyes. 

Harry stares at Louis in shock with a large grin plastered on his face. "I think Calum needs to stop filling your innocent mind with such dirty things." Harry chuckles and leans down and brushes his lips over Louis'. "that's my job," Harry whispers and gently tugs at his earlobe with his teeth. 

"Daddy!" Louis squeals and covers his ear. "Louis just got sticky!"

"I know, baby." Harry smiles and kisses his head. "Let's get some sleep, it's," Harry turns over to check the time, "three am."

Louis nods in agreement. "Louis is sleepy," Louis mumbles, causing Harry to laugh lightly. 

"Goodnight, kitten," Harry whispers soothingly and kisses Louis' cheek. 

Louis smiles up at his daddy. "Night night, daddy! Love daddy!"

"Daddy loves Louis too," Harry says truthfully and changes the position he is so he's now spooning Louis. The two quickly doze off, sleeping peacefully next to each other, where they belong.


End file.
